


The Island 孤岛

by LingLinger



Series: Superbat and Captivity超蝙囚禁三部曲 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 克拉克的飞船降落到了孤岛上，他被狼群养大，他遭遇过登山客的袭击，他甚至差点被抓去研究。有一天，他遇见了飞机失事的布鲁斯。他还能信任人类吗？（打算写个超蝙囚禁三部曲哈哈哈，这是第二部）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC17、OOC、粗制滥造、囚禁、强制、语言羞辱、斯德哥尔摩综合症等。  
> 三观极度扭曲，如果摘下超蝙滤镜就是一个恐怖故事。所以慎入慎入慎入！  
> 设定和灯塔有点像，甚至更为黑暗阴郁，不管了后面几章会有暴力摩托车。  
> 喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos❤点个关注噢谢谢！如果从LOFTER来，麻烦在LOF上点喜欢嗷！跪谢跪谢！

 

零

当他再次醒来的时候，洞窟外刺眼的阳光正在黑暗的岩石上破开一小片亮色。洞窟外的远处的树木沙沙作响，伴随由远及近的脚步声和呼喊声。

唇边传来一阵刺痛，整个下颚因为缠绕的荆刺疼痛不已，荆棘上的尖刺陷入樱色的唇，染出一片腥红。他在冰冷的岩石上翻过身，绑住手脚的荆棘同样坚韧而牢固，稍加移动就会让皮肤血肉模糊。他小心翼翼地翻转手腕，轻轻摸上荆棘连接处。

他曾周游世界学习过如何忍耐痛楚，学习过如何逃脱。

却无法逃出这座岛。

呼喊声越来越近，是救援队。

手腕处的荆棘很快被解开，所幸留在皮肤上的血痕只是皮外伤，并没有大碍。他皱着眉将缠绕嘴部和脚腕的束缚解开，顾不上赤足踩在尖利的石块上，跌跌撞撞地朝向洞口那片光明跑去。

“有人吗！？”他大声吼道，“我需要帮助！”

洞窟内回响着他的声音，那片光明越来越近了，他甚至能感受到阳光的热度。有液体随奔跑的动作从臀缝汩汩流出，沿着大腿蜿蜒淌下，和脚腕处的血红混合成泥泞一片。他红着脸，但现在显然无法顾及这些。

鲜亮的绿叶微微抖动，蓝色的团花随之摇晃，有鸟飞过树冠顶端，留下一声急促的鸣叫。阳光几乎刺得他睁不开眼，他能看到它们，他能看到外面的景色，他能闻到花叶的清香，他的手指几乎要触摸到洞窟出口被晒得滚烫的岩石，他朝着光明奔跑而去，快要跨出洞窟内的湿冷阴暗……

一个熟悉的高大身影出现在出口，挡住温暖的亮光。

他在阴影的黑暗中睁大了眼睛。

“布鲁斯？你要去哪里？”那个身影低声问他，眼中亮起危险的猩红，超自然的炽热视线在光滑的岩石上映照出诡异的血色。

他情不自禁地向后退一步，冷汗沿着额头滑落，后背因灼烧产生的疤痕正隐隐作痛，搅起藏于心底的恐惧。

下一秒，头皮处传来钻心的痛，突如其来的疼痛侵袭着他，他怒吼着用力抠挠那只钢铁般坚硬的手，指甲泛白甚至浮出一抹脱力的鲜红色，但依旧不可遏制地被扯着头发向山洞中拖拽而去。

 “不！放开我！放……” 如同困兽般嘶吼着，他眼睁睁望着那片光明离自己越来越远，挣扎的双腿拖过地面留下两条暗红色的污渍。

救援队的声音远去了，只剩下风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声。

 

一

“警告，系统无法定位。”

戴着手套的手指灵活地操作屏幕，又一次按下按钮。

“失去目标。”生冷的机械女声响起。

护目镜后的眼睛扫过屏幕，蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音划破飞机操作室内的轰鸣：“连接蝙蝠洞。”

老者的脸瞬间出现在一旁的屏幕上。

“阿尔弗雷德，蝙蝠翼新定位系统效果不理想。”

“布鲁斯少爷，您应该还记得调查结果显示岛上有干扰吧？”年老的管家调侃道，“但愿您也同样记得我为您准备的鸡汤宵夜。”

“抗干扰系统有待改善。”机舱外是午夜的漆黑，大海在黑夜中如同匍匐沉睡的野兽。他看了一眼操作台下储存槽里的保温杯，嘴角勾起一抹无奈的笑。

“也许韦恩集团的卫星发射成功后，它的继承人就不用去荒岛喂野人了。”阿尔弗雷德面无表情地自言自语。

“只是调查干扰源。”蝙蝠侠轻轻拉动操纵杆将调整飞机航道，大海的尽头终于出现了一大片暗色。“并不是荒岛，阿尔弗雷德。企鹅人的交易对象说这座岛在货物运送的路径内，科波帕特曾经派船上过岛，但都杳无音讯。”

“真是稀奇，企鹅人居然放弃了货物。”忠心的老管家挪揄道。

“也许我能在岛上发现什么。”黑暗骑士回答。岛屿越来越近了，被薄雾覆盖的暗绿色正在飞机下方不断延展开来。“阿尔弗雷德，蝙蝠洞系统还能定位蝙蝠翼吗？”

“布鲁斯少爷，恐怕……”

“你说什么？”黑色面具覆盖下的眉毛紧紧皱起，他听着老管家的声音开始插入电磁干扰的沙沙声。“阿尔弗雷德？”

“……干扰……信号不……”

通讯器里只剩下刺耳的声音，飞机像是受到强气流般突然一阵颠簸，继而整个机身开始倾斜。紧抓操纵杆的手指微微用力，他竭力控制住蝙蝠翼的方向，机舱内的警报灯开始闪烁，屏幕一片乱码。

“警告，系统失去连接，即将进行紧急迫降。”

“激活弹射系统。”蝙蝠侠低吼道。

“弹射系统激活失败，即将……将……”系统声音变得刺耳模糊，最终声音无法系统彻底失去连接。

“该死的！”他咬着牙砸向操作台，这太快了，突如其来的干扰瞬间让蝙蝠翼失去控制，舱门因自动检测到弹射系统故障而自动锁死，加厚防弹玻璃能让他抵御子弹，却在彻底失去控制时成为困住他的牢笼。

他惊讶于独立的备用电路因为不明干扰丧失作用，整个驾驶舱倏地迎来令人不安的漆黑，机体高速下落带来的呼啸声撕裂寂静的夜空，机翼划过山崖使石块碎裂簌簌下落。蝙蝠翼的材质并不会那么容易解体，但机体正因为大块碎石被卷入引擎而高速下落。

驾驶舱在不断升温，甚至燃起熊熊火焰，他却无法打开自动锁死的舱盖。戴着黑手套的手紧握成拳砸在防弹玻璃上发出徒劳的闷响，额头的汗水沿着黑暗骑士的头盔边缘落下，流淌过未被遮挡的下巴滴落在操作台上。机舱内空气系统无法运作，他几乎要在高温中窒息。

机翼划过树木发出木头断裂的声响清脆而可怖，引擎的燃烧声又将意识拉回现实，布鲁斯甩了甩头，如果继续被锁在舱内会被烧死。幸运的是安全带还保持着作用，飞机在野蛮的着陆中撞击山峦上的岩石，操作台的零件在不断颠簸摇晃的撞击中开始解体，一块巨大的钢板砸向他。

不……

额头被砸击产生的眩晕与蝙蝠翼着陆的巨响同时席卷着他，他用力睁大眼睛，头盔碎掉一块，但眼前依旧一片黑暗。

该死的，不要是现在……

灰蓝色的眼睛从残破的护目镜下露出来，黑暗骑士强打起精神，用尽最后一点力气将安全带解开。模糊中仿佛看到一个人影将整个机舱撕开，空气一下子涌入机舱带来灼烧的热风，那个人影将他拖出正在燃烧的机舱，他能感受到自己陷入一个强壮而温暖的怀抱。

他在蝙蝠翼的爆炸声中失去了意识。

 

二

浪花随涨潮爬上海岸，海水亲吻着他的小腿，拍打着黑色铠甲发出细微的撞击声。金色的阳光透过树叶洒在黑暗骑士身上，刺眼的光晕四散开模糊的七色，划过他的眉尖处，映照着蝶翼般长长的睫毛。

风裹挟着一阵阵海水的咸涩味道，樱色的嘴唇动了动，布鲁斯慢慢地睁开眼睛。

“唰——”一个黑影瞬间从他身边掠过。

“谁？”他迅速撑起身体警惕地打量四周，声音沙哑而虚弱。

海滩上空无一人，只有海浪声伴随鸟鸣穿插在阵阵林涛中。

是错觉吗？布鲁斯挣扎着站起身，一阵晕眩立即袭来，他低吟着按住额头，碎裂了一半的头盔几乎是累赘，内置电子元件已经完全丧失作用，甚至发出令人不适的细微蜂鸣声。他咬牙将头盔摘去，头顶的天线早已断成两段。

右腿的铠甲缝隙中流出一道细细的血痕，伤口已经被铠甲压住，但暂时还无大碍。

有什么地方不对劲。

昏迷前的人影如果是幻觉，坠毁的蝙蝠翼为什么不见踪影？

他拖着酸软的右腿再次望向茫茫大海，心脏突然跳动得很快。也许蝙蝠翼坠毁在某个小岛上，他被海浪推到这里。

他失去了一段记忆。

从驾驶舱解开安全带那里开始，一直到醒来之前，大脑一片空白。

头盔里的通讯设备已经无法使用，幸好万能腰带还在。他从某一格子中取出追踪器，它能让蝙蝠洞在第一时间定位自己的所在地。圆形的小型防水追踪器在黑色手套中像是损坏般，显示运行的红灯不规则地疯狂闪烁。

也许和岛上的干扰有关。或许可以先调查干扰源，再与蝙蝠洞取得联系。

布鲁斯握紧追踪器，向岛屿深处走去。

 

三

挺拔秀颀的参天树木已在岛上矗立百年，郁郁苍苍的树冠遮阳蔽日，在黑暗骑士的铠甲上投下斑驳的影。布鲁斯在树林中艰难穿行，一些带刺的荆棘藤蔓缠绕于地面，稍有不慎就会被绊倒。手中的追踪器闪烁频率越发不正常，他以此作为路标，不断向干扰最强的地方进发。

树叶被猛地扰动发出一阵不同于风声的呼啸，布鲁斯停下脚步转头望向右侧的灌木，但那里只有逐渐恢复平静的树叶。

也许是兔子。他眯起眼睛。遮天蔽日的森林隔绝阳光，铠甲的温控系统在撞击时可能出了问题，他觉得有些冷。

一只松鼠从树枝的一端飞快地跳向另一端，不时有兔子在灌木间奔跑，小鹿在森林的尽头警觉地凝视他。黑暗骑士轻轻拨开树枝穿过丛林，不时望向太阳以确定方位。脚下的落叶和青草被拽地的黑色斗篷掀起，在踩踏中发出清脆的响，如同暗夜精灵到来时哼唱的夜曲。树木变得稀少起来，前方是一小片草地和嶙峋岩石。他穿出那片树林，抬头望向陡峭的山崖。追踪器的红灯开始不停闪烁，甚至发出细微的嘈杂电子音。

越来越近了。

他从腰带上掏出钩爪枪朝向山顶发射，钩爪牢牢地勾住山崖上的岩石。钢索将他快速向山顶拉去。山坡上的岩石刮到他的铠甲，但这没什么大不了的，蝙蝠侠做过训练，他能处理好这个。黑色斗篷在半空中张开，他在落地时打了个滚，做好缓冲以不至于摔断已经受伤的腿。

他能听到追踪器因为靠近干扰源而发出愈加刺耳的噪音，但面前却是另一片丛林，甚至还在一个更高的山崖上，他必须……

一阵低沉的吼声。

他转头看到不远处的树林里窜出几条黑影，是狼。这并不奇怪，野外调查极有可能踏上狼群的领土。布鲁斯绷紧了肌肉，手指迅速摸上腰带。数双充斥贪婪和杀意的金色眼睛正紧紧盯着他，那些尖利的爪子慢慢地向他逼近，蓄势待发。

黑色斗篷在风中猎猎作响，狼群包围过来，布鲁斯微微转过身，身后的狼朝他飞扑而上，野狼的皮毛在阳光下显得顺滑而耀眼。

两枚蝙蝠镖自指缝间迅速向后甩去，瞬间精准地割开两头狼的喉咙。狼群被震慑到了，龇牙咧嘴却不敢靠近。“很好。”他勾起嘴角，灰蓝色的眼睛冰冷地回瞪那些捕食者，黑色蝙蝠镖在阳光下闪耀着寒光。

狼群开始绕着他慢慢踱步，寻找新的机会。腰带中的电击枪和打火机显然无法应付这个，腿上的伤口因为动作而再次开裂流血，血丝从黑色铠甲中细细流淌而出，野狼嗅到血腥味愈发躁动起来。

它们呲着牙再次发起攻击，布鲁斯向前甩出蝙蝠镖，却在下一秒被一股力道扯住，一只狼拖住斗篷的下摆将他拽倒，其它三只顺势朝他扑去，一张血盆大口近在咫尺。黑暗骑士伸出手臂，臂铠上尖利的臂刺直直地划向野狼的牙齿，割开一片模糊血肉，温暖的狼血在英俊的脸上洒出一片喷溅的红色污渍。

但狼群依旧拖住他，企图耗尽他的体力。布鲁斯挥拳向身上的狼砸去，其它几只顺势咬上他的手臂。

身上的重量突然消失了，他看着那些狼夹紧了尾巴发出害怕的呜咽声，纷纷退离他。布鲁斯回过头，一个高大健硕的人影正为他挡住耀眼的阳光，曲线完美的肌肉轮廓被镀上一层明亮的金色，黑色的卷发在风中飘扬，一双蔚蓝色如天空般的眼睛正燃烧着怒火，充满危险地瞪着那群狼。

狼群四散而逃。

“你是……”布鲁斯开口，却感到身上再次传来重量。

被一个赤裸身体的成年男性扑倒并不是什么具有安全感的事，布鲁斯在震惊中突然感到脸颊一片湿热——他正在舔他的脸。

“嘿！你……”柔软的舌头从他的下巴一直舔过脸颊，掠过他的眼角。布鲁斯推着他的胸膛企图甩开他，却如同触摸一块沉重的钢铁般艰难。男人抱住他的头，将他脸上的血渍慢慢舔干净，卷发埋在布鲁斯的耳边引起一阵痒意。

“放开！”布鲁斯恼怒地抡起拳头砸过去，但男人却起身躲过了。他直愣愣地打量压住他的男人，他的五官称得上俊美，光是眼眸就足以摄人心魄，男人赤裸的身体强壮健康，如同那些古希腊的雕像般，却又不似那些冰冷的石膏，他浑身散发着如同阳光般的温暖，令人怀疑他是否为这片森林的守护神。

男人歪过头，也好奇地打量他。

“你不会说话吗？”布鲁斯问。

男人朝他微笑，眼睛眯起一个令人安心的弧度。他低下头去，用脑袋蹭着布鲁斯的腿。

布鲁斯叹息一声，也许这是野兽养大的孩子？也许是狼孩，也许……

“哐——”腿部黑色的铠甲被撕裂摔落在地。

“嘿！”布鲁斯惊讶地看着男人布满地将他腿部的铠甲拆卸去一块，那里是他流血的伤口。男人凑近他的伤口，布鲁斯紧张地望着他，手中攥紧了蝙蝠镖。

男人伸出舌头，仔细地舔过他的伤口。细细密密的痒伴随疼痛从腿上传来，布鲁斯喘息一声，男人正在帮他“清理”伤口，用一种动物的方式。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本这章有车，结果因为剧情太长了就写不完了哈哈哈，如果周日兼职不忙本周日更车。  
> 哇两个月忙兼职以及沉迷《巫师3》和《收获日2》。【乖巧】  
> 点subscribe订阅能抓我这个不定期更新的哈哈哈

四

与其说是直立行走，不如说男人在模仿他的行动方式。

布鲁斯皱着眉，太阳已经升到头顶，但他却因为身后的男人还未能翻越一个山头。

这太慢了。他站在山坡下看着手中的追踪器，它还发出与之前一样的嘈杂声，信号灯正跳动着，情况没有加重或是减轻。难道是方向错了？

突然后背传来被牵扯的感觉，他转过头，男人正抓着他的斗篷讨好似地望着他。

天啊，别……

布鲁斯的手伸向腰带，其中一格里有能让男人昏睡的东西，但……

他低下头与那双天空般湛蓝的眼睛对视，男人却笑着顺势扑上来蹭他的脸，壮硕的身体带来的冲力令他趔趄两步。

“嘿！”追踪器受到冲力从手中滑落，随着坡度滚下岩石。布鲁斯挣脱他跳下山崖，黑色斗篷在身后展开，如同巨大的蝙蝠翼。他在阳光中眯起了眼睛，未戴头盔的脸在俯冲带来疾风中感到一丝冷意。他借着斗篷在空中滑行了一段，稳稳地落在地面。布鲁斯抓起追踪器，幸好它没有损坏。男人突然从身后扑上来抱住他的腰用脸蹭他的头发，继而舔舐他的脸，先前舔过伤口的舌头带来血渍沾染到布鲁斯唇边，血腥味令他有些不适。布鲁斯疑惑地望着肩头那一抹黑色的卷发，他是怎么下来的？不会有人类能具有这样急速的攀爬能力。

头顶传来一阵细微的响动，随即是石砾掉落在肩甲上发出的清脆声音。布鲁斯抬起头，山坡上巨大的岩石正在崩塌，一场无法避免的山崩已经来临。

他咬牙转身准备跑，却瞥见男人正站在原地抬头目视这场山崩，“快走！”布鲁斯跑回去拉住他的手腕，将他扯出那片危险的区域，男人迟疑了一秒，随即跟着他跌跌撞撞地奔跑起来，巨大的石块摔落在身后砸出巨响，布鲁斯拖着男人往森林跑去，细碎的石子落在他身上，受伤的腿已经疼痛到麻痹，越来越多的砂石滚落，他突然感到后脑一阵钝痛，失去了意识。

 

……

 

五

有人将他从黑暗中拉出来。

耳边处传来湿热的触感，炽热的气息打在耳垂留下一阵难以忍受的痒意。布鲁斯从黑暗中缓缓苏醒，伴随一阵由远及近的轰鸣水声，一抹半圆形的亮色刺痛他的眼睛。

他抬手遮挡着光，半圆形光亮的轮廓渐渐明晰起来，云朵被霞光印染成烈火般的橙红，急促掠过的飞鸟披着绚丽的金色消失在弧形的边缘。他睁大了眼睛，自己身处一个阴暗的山洞中，那个轮廓正是不远处的半圆形出口，外面是漂浮云彩的广阔天空。

濡湿的感觉转移到他的侧脸，一撮黑色卷发出现在他的视线里。布鲁斯猛然清醒，推开身上重压的男人，身下的树叶随着起身的动作发出清脆的沙沙声响。右腿处传来一阵抽痛，布鲁斯低头看了看露出铠甲的伤口，皮肉撕裂出有新的血渍泛出。

强烈的不安感自心底腾起，他向出口走去，水声越来越近了。

天边的云朵和霞光那么近，一望无垠的绿色起起伏伏绵延到另一边的山头。石子自他靴尖滚落，一直消失在脚下的万丈深渊。

山洞外就是悬崖。

一旁的瀑布击打岩石弹出的水珠浸湿他的脸，激涌的水流从山顶冲刷而下，轰鸣声穿过洞窟外狭窄的平台，向几乎看不见底的山脚落去。布鲁斯握紧了拳头，万能腰带还围绕在腰间，但他知道自己暂时无法离开这里。

他知道心中的不安感源于哪里。铠甲上原本扣着披风的暗扣上连接着一点被撕烂的残片，腰带上挂着的钩爪枪也不知所踪。

布鲁斯拖着受伤的腿返回黑暗中，男人正蹲坐在树叶旁看他。布鲁斯蹲下来与他对视，企图从他的表情中看出一丝破绽。

男人朝他微笑，脸上一直挂着那副讨好似的表情。

如果说钩爪枪因山崩掉落，他的披风为什么没有了？被石头压住，撕碎了？布鲁斯再次打量男人的脸，洞外的霞光照耀不算长的蜷曲黑发，鬓角处与下巴蔓延到耳畔的青色胡茬相连，但明显在不久前被修剪过。

难道这座岛上有人照顾他？布鲁斯伸出手去抚摸他的脸，男人开心地将自己的头凑过来，像一只宠物那样乖乖地让布鲁斯顺毛。

好吧，就算丢掉钩爪枪和披风是巧合。他在心里想。这个男人是怎么将我带到这里来的？

他从万能腰带里拿出手电筒。这里一定还有别的出口。布鲁斯站起来，男人趴在树叶上不解地盯着他。

还有这些树叶……蝙蝠侠凛冽的眼神掠过四周的岩石，手电筒向山洞的另一边照去，山洞内部看上去很深。男人还躺在那堆树叶上笑盈盈地望他，“我很快就回来。”布鲁斯轻声说，尽管他觉得男人听不懂。他向着悬崖反方向的黑暗深处走去，这段路的宽窄几乎相同，两旁的岩壁光滑而牢固，更像是人工开凿出的简易隧道。

手电的光亮照射到右边，一条略窄的岔路，远处有需要向下攀爬的平台，他不能确定是否能在受伤且没有钩爪枪的情况下查看这条路。

布鲁斯决定先往前探索。周围漆黑一片，洞穴内有些湿冷，战甲的温度调节系统可能在撞击中丧失了灵敏度。

“哒……哒……”靴子踩过地面的石子，岩石间发出轻微的回声。

有人在看他。

布鲁斯转过头，悬崖处的洞口已经变成一个圆圆的亮片，有一小堆阴影破坏下方一部分圆形，应该是那个男人。

但他总觉得有视线盯着自己，蝙蝠侠的直觉不会错。布鲁斯用手电筒绕着四周转动，却只看到坚硬的岩石。眼前的路似乎到了尽头，手电筒的光照上一块巨大的岩石，左上方有一道狭长的缝隙透入一点傍晚的日光。

这块岩石本不应该在这儿。带着手套的手指轻轻抚上缝隙的边缘，布鲁斯皱起眉，他借着手电筒的光照看了看手套，触碰到岩石的部分残留有一些新鲜的泥土。他用手电照向整块岩石，手套触碰到岩石表面一层薄薄的水渍。

水？他抬头看了看洞窟顶端，那里似乎并没有水滴滴落的痕迹。布鲁斯再次望向眼前的岩石，表面部分切面异常整齐，甚至像是被某种激光高速切割下来那样。

如果是山崩造成的，它不应该在山洞内部。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，除非有人将它搬到这里。

一阵阴凉的风从他脸颊旁吹拂而过。

岩石上的细小水珠突然反射出淡红色的亮光，布鲁斯转过身，手电照射到空荡荡的地面，只有一地细碎的石子。

是错觉吗？他再次转过头，手电惨白的光照到一个人影。

“！”布鲁斯后退一步摆出防御的姿势，眼前的男人却又亲昵地缠上来，强有力的双臂环住布鲁斯，喉咙里发出满意的哼哼声。布鲁斯僵硬着身体，他仍能跳到自己心脏飞速跳动的声音。难道自己真的大意了？为什么没有觉察到男人接近自己？

男人轻轻地扯着他的手，像是要将他引回悬崖那一端。右腿上的伤似乎因为动作再次撕扯，布鲁斯皱着眉稳住步伐，那里的伤比自己想象得更为严重，他需要包扎。

胃部传来灼烧般的酸楚，他感到饥饿。男人牵着他的手跌跌撞撞地往回走，远处那片圆形渐渐暗淡，夜色已然袭来。

或许明天应该借着洞外的日光来寻找出口。布鲁斯想着。

他在经过那个岔路的时候望了一眼黑黢黢的岩洞。

 

六

蝙蝠侠永远有后备计划。

如果能在岔路找到出口是最好不过的，或者可以用爆破蝙蝠镖将那块巨石炸开，但极有可能引发二次山崩，他需要再次确定岩石松动的程度。

如果二者皆不可行，他还有一个方案，危险但值得一试。

布鲁斯靠坐在岩壁上仔细查看了伤口，先前被男人舔过的地方再次泛出的鲜血结痂，但右腿依旧酸软无力。夕阳的余晖洒在洞口的岩壁上，他感到腹中的饥饿感愈发明显。

他没有钩爪枪和披风，但他必须离开这里，所有的方案都值得尝试。

男人抱着膝盖将自己蜷缩起来，壮硕的身体因这个动作显得有些奇怪。布鲁斯从腰带里取出的压缩饼干，修长的手指将包装纸拆开，慢慢地嚼咽着这块与美味相去甚远的食物。此刻韦恩少爷非常想念阿尔弗雷德为他准备的鸡汤，如果明天能离开这里，找到蝙蝠翼的残骸，也许还能找到那瓶鸡汤？也许它还能……

重量突然压在他身上，男人扑过来舔着他的唇，柔软的舌头触碰到那两片樱色的唇，卷走嘴角的饼干屑。布鲁斯推开他，被陌生同性亲吻嘴唇的感觉过于奇怪，而且男人并没有自觉。

狼会有讨食行为，狼崽会舔母狼以获得食物，但这说不通。布鲁斯皱着眉用手臂抹了抹嘴，腕刃向外翻转闪着寒光。

我不是母狼，况且这只“狼崽”足够大了。他想着。

男人似乎意识到自己的错误，坐在一旁低着头，将身体缩得更紧了。

黑暗骑士瞪了他一会儿，叹了口气。他从腰带中拿出另一块压缩饼干，拆开包装纸试探地凑到男人嘴边，男人歪过头打量他戴着手套的手指，伸出舌头轻舔他指尖的皮革。

又或者是表示自己的臣服地位？但这说更说不通，是男人赶跑了狼。

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，他可不想被饥饿的野人当成食物。他再次将饼干伸到他嘴边，男人皱着眉闻了闻，张开嘴巴模仿着布鲁斯的样子将它吃掉。

好孩子。

 

月亮慢慢地攀爬上天际，绚丽的云彩渐渐退去颜色。

铠甲的体温调节功能彻底失去了作用，他在逐渐来临的黑夜中感到冷意。布鲁斯将身下的枯叶从岩壁旁扒开，他需要生火。原本叶子覆盖的石壁底端露出一片浅刻的字母，一共五个相同的字母，它们重复排列着蜷缩在石壁的角落，像是一个单词，或者，一个名字。

他愣了愣，手指抚摩过那片歪歪扭扭的文字。

“C-l-a-r-k……克拉克？”他尝试将这个名字念出来。

男人再一次开心地扑过来，发出回应似的哼哼声。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯轻声呢喃，谁会在这里写一个名字？这里之前有人来过？这些树叶？那块巨大的岩石？

男人朝他微笑着，趴在他腿上注视他。

“这是你的名字？”他试探性地问。

男人用脸蹭了蹭他的手。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，他能确定男人之前被人照顾过，或许曾经还被照顾得很好。“那么。”他的喉结蠕动了一下，“我就叫你克拉克。”

克拉克舔了舔他的侧脸，表示同意。

但他到底发生了什么？布鲁斯轻轻推开他。这个山洞与他又有什么联系？世界上最伟大的侦探将手指从岩壁上挪开，修长的手指从手套中抽出，他从腰带里取出绷带和药剂。

男人的攀爬力、洞中的树叶、岩壁上的名字……

也许他在寻找出口的同时可以解开这些谜团。

但他现在需要休息。

大堆的枯树叶聚在一起像一张柔软的床，它们足够烧到后半夜。布鲁斯将一些枯树叶堆好，用打火机点燃它们。山上的温度当然更冷，也许克拉克也需要这个。

克拉克不解地看着他将身上的铠甲慢慢褪下，跳动的火苗映照在他蔚蓝的眼睛里，散发出神秘的紫色。

布鲁斯脱掉靴子，铠甲内部的紧身衣包裹着充斥汗水的躯体，他将拉链下拉到最底端，饱满的肌肉在火光中泛着暧昧的暖色。他当然不喜欢黏腻的汗湿感，他需要清洗。

男人的目光直直地烙在他的后背，布鲁斯尽力不回头去看他，慢慢地曲起腿将身上最后一块织物褪去。

激流的瀑布冲出的水流肆意撞击着一旁的岩石，一小柱清流被石块割开，形成温和的水柱洒在洞外的平台上。这就像一个简陋的天然浴场，是这糟糕而充斥巧合的一天中的一部分。布鲁斯伸出手捧了一捧清水冲洗着腿上的伤口，额发在水柱中垮塌下来黏在额头上，身上的血水与尘土被冲刷到脚边，最终消失在岩石的边缘。

布鲁斯张开嘴大口喝着水，水流从樱色的唇间溢出，沿着锁骨滑落到布满伤痕的胸肌上。月色在他乌黑的发丝尖端镀上一层浅浅的银色，五官在柔和的月华中愈发深邃。

有人在看他，又是那种视线。

他转过头，一张充斥着微笑的脸出现在视野中。

是克拉克。他正看着自己，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里满是温柔与善意，并没有任何羞耻或者好奇。

布鲁斯皱起眉，克拉克生长在孤岛上，他是没有羞耻观念的。至少现在看来照顾他的人并没有教育他这一点。

克拉克静静地向他靠近，他坐在布鲁斯脚边，黑色的卷发慢慢地蹭着布鲁斯的腰，任由水滴沾湿他的头发。高挺的鼻梁轻轻拂过布鲁斯的皮肤，睫毛扇动留下一阵细微的痒意。

这座孤岛的造物，凝聚着阳光和山林的精华，如天神的孩子，纯洁、善良而天真。

布鲁斯犹豫着抬起手，最终还是轻轻地放在克拉克柔软的头发上。

克拉克健硕饱满的肌肉、英俊的五官令人惋惜，如果他出生于城市，也许他的人生是另一番光景。

 

七

枯叶和树枝在火苗中发出细微的噼啪声，布鲁斯翻过身望着洞穴黑漆漆的顶部，他只穿着薄薄的紧身衣，伤口处裹着绷带，铠甲被放置在一边，黑色的金属倒映出红色的火光。

克拉克突然扑在他身上，开心地用脸蹭了蹭他。

狼会躺下亮出肚皮表示臣服和信任，或许他把这种行为当做我在讨好他。“你还没睡？”布鲁斯艰难地用手臂推拒着他，克拉克比他壮了整整一圈，被健壮的成年男性压住并不好受。

克拉克笑着在他身边躺倒，手臂环绕他的腰，不停地嗅着布鲁斯的头发。

也许他是觉得冷了。布鲁斯发出不满的鼻音，他侧过身去面朝着岩壁闭上眼，任由身后的大个子抱住他，老实说这感觉并不太差，克拉克的体温很高，温暖的胸口贴着他的后背，就像一个暖炉。

不一会，身后传来均匀的呼吸声，紧贴后背的胸膛处传来富有节奏的心跳。布鲁斯抓紧了怀里的万能腰带，疲惫的身体在夜色中陷入睡眠。

蝙蝠侠永远不会没有防备。

洞窟外传来阵阵瀑布的水声，伴随风掠过树林的声音拂过耳畔。月亮从天鹅绒般的天穹中悠悠滑过，洞口的岩石影子被拉扯、挪动，间或有蝙蝠尖利的微鸣划破这片规律的白噪音。

那声音像是……像是那晚他身处韦恩庄园的黑暗中，窗棂的剪影落在身上，鲜红的血珠滴落在地面。

他询问父亲的雕像，他该怎么办。

一只蝙蝠。

一只蝙蝠破窗而入，伴随尖利的叫声。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，眼前不是韦恩庄园，没有父亲的雕像，没有嘶鸣的蝙蝠，只有一片火光映照的岩石。

身后克拉克的体温温暖着他，炽热的呼吸扫过他的耳畔。

他依然能感受到那种视线。

那种掠食者的，危险的视线。

他的心跳突然狂跳起来，如悬崖外呼啸的风声。

克拉克搭在他腰间的手微微用力。

火焰跳动印在岩壁上的影子影影绰绰，他看到克拉克正缓慢地支起上半身……

他的手指慢慢按向腰带，摸到一支蝙蝠镖。

镖锋锐利冰冷，他将手指轻轻放在上面。

突然大腿根部触碰到一个坚硬的热度。

布鲁斯一惊，手指被蝙蝠镖划破泛出鲜红的血珠。他在不知所措中用手肘用力向后打去，男人放开了他。

布鲁斯支撑起身体，手肘像是打击到墙壁那般疼痛酸麻。他们僵持着，克拉克跪坐在他面前，脸背着光，布鲁斯看不清他的脸色，但他能清楚地看到男人胯下挺拔的阴茎。

他一直在努力忽视这个，男人行走时，异于常人的巨大性器官随着动作晃动。现在它在充血勃起中显出更为粗长的姿态，它大约有手腕那么粗，几乎快达到小臂的长度。

他们对视着，布鲁斯能察觉到克拉克眼中的欲望。

那种原始的渴望，赤裸的，带着攻击性的。

克拉克的动作很快，布鲁斯未能做出反应，被抓住脚腕拖倒在树叶中间，带着清香的树叶在挣扎中四散开。受伤的右腿在叫嚣着疼痛，布鲁斯不禁痛呼一声，克拉克趁机将自己挤入那双长腿中间，坚硬火热的性器抵着他的臀。

“放开！”布鲁斯低吼着警告，壮硕的男人俯下身舔过黑暗骑士的耳朵，湿热的舌头扫过耳坠，濡湿的触感伸入他的耳道。

布鲁斯因愤怒而喘着粗气，他用手推着克拉克，如同推一块巨石那般纹丝不动。克拉克紧紧地抱住他，那条舌头隔着紧身衣从他的脖子一路舔上锁骨，似乎是对舔到粗糙质感的不满，克拉克显得有些恼怒，他停下来看了看包裹着布鲁斯的衣料，用双手紧紧压住布鲁斯的腰。再一次低下头——

“嘶啦……”紧身衣被撕咬开，克拉克将残破的布料随意吐在一旁，无视布鲁斯的低吼。

布鲁斯在慌乱中握紧了拳头向他砸去，却如同砸到坚硬的钢铁一般。他惊讶地收回手，指骨一阵钻心的痛，抬起手才发现破皮流血。克拉克的脸毫无伤痕，他只是抬头望了布鲁斯一眼，眼神充满了不满和告诫。

克拉克牵过他的手，细细地舔舐流血的伤口。健壮的身躯压着他的腿，布鲁斯无法动弹。下体暴露在微冷的空气里，克拉克再一次低下头，舌头舔过胯骨处的皮肤留下濡湿的水渍，继而轻轻地舔上尚未勃起的阴茎，就像是对待一支冰淇淋那样。

布鲁斯颤抖着挣扎起来，克拉克按住他的腰将他固定在凌乱的树叶堆里，舌头在铃口处打转，布鲁斯的性器很漂亮，尺寸算得上宏伟。克拉克灵活的舌头顺着顶端渐渐地向下舔去，阴茎在他的舔弄中慢慢地勃起。

克拉克舔玩着它，身下的人渐渐放弃了挣扎，于是他将那双修长的腿向两边分开架在肩膀上，更加专注地舔弄。

布鲁斯深吸一口气，那双绞过无数罪犯的腿在克拉克抬头的一瞬间忽然抬起，用力夹住男人的脖子向后翻去——

黑暗骑士敏捷地翻身望向不远处，克拉克被摔在地上，他不再动弹了。

我伤害到他了？

他生于这里，他如同这里的生物一般，追随本能，也许这不是他的错。

布鲁斯有些慌乱，克拉克没有再动，他只能看到黑色的卷发在火光中却显得更为黑暗。

“克拉克？”

没有声音。

布鲁斯感到不知所措，他走到克拉克身边，那张英俊的脸正埋在双手中，让人看不清楚。男人看起来异常痛苦，喉咙里发出像是疼哼的声响。

“克……”

巨大的冲力向他袭来，咽喉一阵紧缩，布鲁斯在窒息中瞪大了眼睛，克拉克的蓝眼睛里闪烁着火苗的红光。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克真的那样单纯吗？  
> 布鲁斯真的没有怀疑吗？  
> 没有。  
> 他们都没有。  
> 【正努力想写出惊悚效果。】


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有强暴、重口情节。  
> 下次可能先更《迷途》23333  
> 喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos❤点个关注噢谢谢！如果从LOFTER来，麻烦在LOF上点喜欢嗷！跪谢跪谢！

八

往往最天真的，也是最残忍的。

 

指腹触及的柔软皮肤传来逐渐加速的脉搏，青紫色的指痕被按压在脖颈处，如同一个个烙印。克拉克咬着牙满脸愤怒，毫不费力地掐着布鲁斯的脖子将他举起。

掠食者的眼神。

带着质问、痛苦、愤怒和失望。

“呃……”双腿因窒息而本能地在空中踢打，岩壁上的影子扭曲而挣扎。布鲁斯用力掰着禁锢自己的手指，一手攥紧蝙蝠镖狠狠地向那截纹丝不动的手臂扎去——

“当！”似乎是撞击到金属的声音，黑暗骑士惊讶地看着蝙蝠镖在瞬间断裂，黑色的金属如同脆弱的玻璃般四分五裂，碎片划伤他的手掌，鲜血争先恐后地奔涌而出，沿着手指滴落在地。

他到底是什么？

一阵天旋地转，克拉克将他丢回那堆树叶上。布鲁斯狼狈地咳喘，声音痛苦而破碎，汗水从额头滑落下来，他眯起灰蓝色的眼睛戒备地盯着眼前的男人。

克拉克站在篝火的另一边，蝙蝠镖的碎片散落在他脚边，跳动的火光将他晃动的影子投在岩壁上，狰狞而诡异。

他到底……

布鲁斯按压着布满青紫的脖子，指痕交错，传来一片火辣辣地疼痛。克拉克打量着他，英俊的脸上没有了微笑与和善。

那不是人类能具有的力量。

布鲁斯一手摸向腰带，从其中一个格子中取出电击指虎。他支起身体，摆出防御的姿势。克拉克向他走来，没有之前的跌跌撞撞，那双有力的腿稳稳地跨过篝火，每一步都是那样自然。

克拉克居高临下地瞪着他，就像一匹头狼瞪着失败的苟延残喘的对手。他伸出宽大的手，想要触及布鲁斯的脖颈。

黑暗骑士在克拉克即将触碰到的瞬间挥出拳，电流在触碰到皮肤的刹那发出耀眼的火花，但又像是迸溅在坚硬的钢铁那般无力。克拉克用手握住布鲁斯朝他砸来的拳头，慢慢地收紧手指，电击指虎在他的手掌中化为齑粉，如愿以偿地听到一声充斥痛苦的呻吟。

克拉克的力气很大，他施加的伤害比以往经历的任何疼痛更加严重。指骨像是要断裂般吱嘎作响，接着布鲁斯的腹部挨了一拳，没有铠甲的保护，他直直地倒在那堆快四散逃尽的树叶里，被卸去所有的力气。

“咳……咳咳。”布鲁斯趴在树叶上咳喘着，竭力忍住胃部的翻江倒海。克拉克拽住他的脚踝将他拖回那堆树叶的中央，炽热的阴茎直直地抵住布鲁斯的胯部，沿着股缝慢慢地碾磨。

身后男人的胸膛抵着他的脊背，布鲁斯无法看到身后克拉克的动作，那根性器反复几次想要进入干涩的甬道，但没有成功。克拉克舔吮他的后颈，像是警告般地轻轻啮咬那里的皮肤，沿着脊椎一路向下舔到他的腰窝。

倘若他是在哥谭最顶级酒店的豪华大床上与一位名模这般缠绵，那他会非常享受。

灵活的舌头在腰窝里舔了好一会儿，湿软的触感滑向他的股缝。布鲁斯低声怒吼着，手指用力抠挠克拉克抓住他臀肉的手，腹部传来一阵阵弹跳似的痛感令他浑身无力。

而不是被一个身材魁梧的粗暴野人压在岩洞里侵犯。

后穴处轻微的痒意令人羞耻，布鲁斯倒抽一口气，竭力想将下半身从男人的束缚中挣脱开，但双腿被死死压住，右腿的伤口在激烈的动作中再次崩开，鲜血从绷带中溢出，白色纱布晕开一片触目惊心的红色。

像是不满他的反抗，克拉克更用力地抓捏那两片柔软的臀肉，湿润柔软的舌头卖力地舔弄起后穴的褶皱，唾液沿着阴囊流经半硬的阴茎，簌簌滴落在枯树叶上。

腰带在两米远的地方，布鲁斯朝着它伸出手，却怎么都够不到。克拉克慢慢将舌头顶入菊穴，清洁似地吮吸、抽插。

腰一下子软下来，从未有过的刺激感从下身传来，布鲁斯不由得夹紧了腿。后穴处一阵啧啧水声，更多的唾液沿着阴茎流淌下，在半空中拉出细细的银丝。

“放……啊……”这超出了他的意料。布鲁斯红着脸，手指抠挠着克拉克钢铁般坚硬的手，指甲因用力而泛白。“该死的！滚……”

舌头突然撤去了，布鲁斯喘了口气，双腿被压得发麻，他企图迅速扭过身体反击，但在下一秒又绷紧了身体。硕大挺硬的阴茎蹭着因舔舐而显得略微红肿的菊穴，慢慢地顶开柔软的阻碍，非人的尺寸擦过括约肌，一点一点地将他的身体撑开，顶端一直到达最深处。

“不不不！啊啊啊！”布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，迷茫而痛苦地尖叫出声，双手胡乱在树叶中抓挠。“滚开！滚啊啊啊！”

狭窄的入口因疼痛剧烈收缩，红肿的部位被大大地撑开，交合的缝隙中慢慢流出几丝红色。像是被捅穿内脏般的恐惧感袭来，黑暗骑士在剧痛和耻辱中挣扎，小腹被顶出一小块鼓胀隆起的形状。克拉克从背后抱住他，不停地舔吻他的耳朵，因兴奋而喘着粗气。

体内的凶器开始缓慢地抽动起来，退出到穴口再狠狠撞到最深处，硕大的阴囊拍击肉体的声音在山洞中越发响亮。龟头像要挤碎肠壁那般碾过前列腺，布鲁斯在可怖的肛虐中张大了嘴巴，阴茎却因为前列腺刺激被迫抬头。

双腿无意识地痉挛着，像动物一样交合的姿势让克拉克将阴茎插得更深，他用膝盖压住布鲁斯的腿，一手按住布鲁斯的头，用阴茎将男人牢牢钉住。穴口被过度撑开，一点带着血丝的嫩肉被抽插带出来，又随性器的插入被挤回去。

克拉克发出愉悦的呻吟，他颤抖着开始射精，乳白色的精液在肠道中迸开，混合肠液血液和唾液堆积在穴口，伴随抽插沿大腿缓缓滑落，沾湿了黑暗骑士腿部破损的衣料，混杂淡红色的白在灰黑之间肆意流淌。

“啊……啊……”脸被埋在树叶里，额发因汗湿而凌乱地黏在额头上，布鲁斯无意识地小声呻吟着，灰蓝色的眼睛无神地盯着岩壁上两人晃动媾和的影子。奇怪的感觉从身体内部慢慢贯穿全身，让他兴奋，让他勃起，让他渴望被支配、被贯穿。

这不正常。他惊慌失措地捶打着柔软的树叶，生理泪水却像是止不住那样从眼角汩汩流淌，英俊的脸上泪水和汗水纵横交错。

克拉克贪婪地舔着他的后颈，射精后的性器在他体内再次勃起、变硬，新的一轮凌虐随着抽插而继续。克拉克的精液又多又烫，黏腻的润滑感让那根非人尺寸的阴茎更为顺利地在肠道中肆意抽插。

前列腺被碾磨的快感渐渐席卷全身，布鲁斯的膝盖几乎在树叶中打滑，他在慌乱中死死抓挠克拉克的手，鲜血从指甲缝中流出，疼痛令他清醒了一点，但那些手指还是按着他的头。

克拉克有些不满地发出低吼，抓住那双手腕将挣扎的男人压在身下，粗长的阴茎如同烧红的铁楔般贯穿着他。

“不……不……啊……”唾液从嘴角流出，布鲁斯半勃的阴茎却因为前列腺被摩擦而射出零星的精液。克拉克像受到鼓舞似地将性器深深地钉入这具身体，肠肉被挤压蹂躏，几乎要被挤烂般让腹部升起一阵剧烈的酸胀感。

太阳穴因为难以忍受的疼痛和刺激开始发胀，眼前的景象像是被阻挡在一层磨砂玻璃后面，意识渐渐飘远了，布鲁斯感受到滚烫的精液被再一次射入直肠深处。

疲惫的身体痉挛了几下，颓然倒塌。

 

九

一片伴随眩晕的混沌占据着他的意识，他听到有吵闹的水声在远处隆隆作响。

阿尔弗雷德，为什么水声这么吵闹？难道蝙蝠洞的瀑布出了问题？

他张开嘴，干燥的喉咙却像被灼烧般疼痛。

眼前模糊的景象渐渐清晰，洞窟外的日光照射在岩壁上形成一块块耀眼的亮色。一团红色的物什被递到嘴边，冰凉润滑的触感让他在瞬间清醒。布鲁斯猛地撑起手臂，树叶在身下发出嘈杂的沙沙声，但无力的双手完全使不上力，他狼狈地再次倒在叶子堆中，视线对上一双清澈的蔚蓝色眼睛。

“滚开！”布鲁斯怒吼道，声音嘶哑。

克拉克收回了手，他的指间捏着一颗樱桃，暗红色的果实圆润而饱满，散发着甜蜜的香气。他坐在那儿，像个做错事的孩童那样内疚地垂着头，不知所措地抱紧了怀中用树叶包裹的一捧樱桃。

布鲁斯挣扎着撑起身体，下体传来一阵钻心的疼痛，他咬着牙从那堆凌乱的叶子中爬起，绿色的叶子上红白交错一片狼藉，他扶住岩壁扭头怏怏地瞪了一眼，感觉到一大股液体从麻木的后穴中涌出，黏腻地沿着大腿缓缓地流淌下。

“该死的。”他红着脸几乎要将牙齿咬碎，却在迈开步伐的瞬间膝盖一软，差点跪倒在地。克拉克扶住了他，温暖的手稳稳托住布鲁斯的手臂，眼睛里写满了担忧和焦虑。

布鲁斯用力将那双手拍开，颤抖着腿慢慢地朝洞外挪去，双腿酸软打颤几乎站立不稳。

克拉克站在原地小心翼翼地偷看他，向他踏出一步，又犹豫着收回脚。

布鲁斯没有理睬他。洞外的阳光洒在黑暗骑士身上，紧身衣被撕得支离破碎，星星点点地沾着血渍和精斑。布鲁斯愤怒地将身上的衣物除去，将它们丢在岩石的低洼处，水流汇集在那团凹陷里，衣料上很快浮起一缕血色。

他低着头站在水柱下方任由水流冲刷他的脊背，手指伸向后穴要将那处清理干净。穴口的嫩肉已经红肿充血，手指轻轻触摸就传来强烈的刺痛。布鲁斯在疼痛中抽气，将手指插入肿胀的穴道慢慢搅动，更多的精液沿着手指涌出，流到地上随着水流四散而去，克拉克在他身体里射了很多，几乎要将整个肠道都填满般令人恐慌的分量。

布鲁斯握紧拳头狠狠地砸在岩壁上，羞耻地在水中缓缓蹲下，按压着小腹将那些精液从身体里挤出去。他喘息着排泄，水流争先恐后地向岩石边缘冲刷，将所有污秽席卷而去，消失在万丈深渊下。

水声掩盖了一切令他羞耻的声音。

他扶着岩壁颤颤巍巍地站起，任由水流冲刷了好一会儿，才挪动步伐抓起水中残破的衣服，朝洞中踉踉跄跄地走去。

克拉克还坐在原地，布鲁斯愤怒地瞟了他一眼，慢慢地倒回那堆叶子里，他的腿甚至还在颤抖，他必须策划下一步。克拉克献宝似地将那些樱桃捧到他面前，布鲁斯看到早已熄灭的火堆旁还有两只死去的兔子。

兔子？

黑暗骑士眯起眼睛，克拉克离开过洞穴，一定有一条路可以离开这里。

克拉克偷瞄着他，像是怕他再次生气那样恭敬地将樱桃举到他面前。布鲁斯皱起眉，随手抓起樱桃塞入口中咀嚼，樱桃的甜蜜刺激着味蕾，一股甜香伴随四溢汁水的果肉慢慢地在舌间化开。

他是从哪里摘到的？布鲁斯感到疑惑。克拉克又将兔子推到他面前，那两团雪白倒在岩石上，布鲁斯看不出任何伤口。

像是窒息。他拎起兔子的耳朵。又像是……

克拉克正讨好似的盯着他。也许他是饿了。布鲁斯再次用树叶生起火堆，用蝙蝠镖割开兔子的腹部，干净利落地去掉内脏，慢慢地将整张兔皮剥下来。

这只兔子的每一根骨头都是碎裂的。

他将内脏和血水丢在树叶里，将它们丢下悬崖。

每一根。

克拉克残忍地杀死了它。

布鲁斯抬头看了克拉克一眼，他仍旧朝他微笑着，满怀期待地望着自己，阳光照在克拉克的侧脸上，蔚蓝色的眼眸似清澈透亮的蓝宝石熠熠生辉，纯净而高洁。

火焰在树叶间燃烧，他却觉得洞内有些冷。

 

十

烤兔子的香气还萦绕在洞窟内，布鲁斯靠在岩壁上，克拉克依然笑着看他。克拉克没有吃多少，他在进食时一直观察着布鲁斯，甚至学着他的样子咀嚼食物。

布鲁斯瞟了一眼被丢弃在树叶里的残骸，克拉克将骨头吃下去不少。

他到底是什么？

布鲁斯解开腿上的绷带，伤口在昨晚的挣扎中崩裂，绷带被干涸的血液黏住，边缘又因为泡水而起皱。布鲁斯忍着痛将它撕开，伤口的血早已结成黏腻的血痂。

克拉克突然扑过来抱住他的腿。

“嘿！”布鲁斯不满地呵斥。但克拉克充耳不闻，他伸出舌头细细地舔舐那处伤口，舌尖轻轻地拂过皮肤将血痂渐渐化开、清理。

他将我视为同类。

布鲁斯冷冷地盯着那抹黑色的卷发在自己的腿边起伏。

或者说，伴侣。

克拉克沿着小腿舔过膝盖，试探着一路向上。

他不会允许我离开。

他舔过大腿内侧的皮肤，布鲁斯顿时倒抽一口凉气，伸出手用力推拒埋在自己腿间的宽阔肩膀。

该死的，他不能再次被侵犯，他的腰带和铠甲还在，他能逃出这里，他能……

但克拉克纹丝不动，他专注地舔上布鲁斯红肿的后穴，那里因为激烈的动作而再次泛出一点血丝，克拉克仔仔细细地舔过那些褶皱将那里清理干净。布鲁斯后仰起头，在黑暗中咬住嘴唇努力不让呻吟溢出，酸软的腿夹住克拉克的脖子，使不上一点力气。

克拉克舔了一会儿，终于放开了他。

布鲁斯警告似地剜了他一眼，转过身去闭上眼睛装睡。

必须让他放松警惕。

他仍能感受到背后克拉克掠食者似的视线，他能感受到克拉克一直在盯着他，他甚至能感受到阳光在时间流逝中照入洞穴缓缓地移动，脚上传来一丝微微的暖意。

身边刮过一阵不寻常的风。

那种令他不适的视线消失了。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，装作睡梦中一次不经意间的翻身，试探似地悄悄转过身，燃尽的火堆旁没有人影，只有几颗倒在树叶里的樱桃。

一定有出口，一定。

布鲁斯穿上残破的蝙蝠装，戴上铠甲和腰带，所幸铠甲尚能遮住一点隐私部位。他取出手电朝着一天前未能进发的岔路走去，黑暗在远处等着他，洞口的光明离他越来越远，偌大的山洞中回响着他的脚步声。

“哒……哒……哒……”

手电筒的光再一次照到那条岔路，洞口的岩石形成一个天然的平台，平台远处看起来很深，似乎有一个非常大的空间。光穿过很远照亮洞顶嶙峋的岩石，但再远处仍然漆黑一片。

布鲁斯缓缓走去。

“哒……哒……哒……”

他来到平台的边缘，下面看起来并不深，只有两米的样子，布鲁斯毫不犹豫地跳下去。

漆黑一片。

他用手电照向四周，这里就像一个密闭的房间，只有密不透风的岩壁。

这里不是出口。布鲁斯在黑暗中瞪大了双眼。

唯有阒寂的黑暗。

他向前一步，脚边却碰到一个物什发出细微的声响，骨碌碌地滚远。

手电向下照去。

骷髅空荡荡的眼窝正盯着他。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写个为了防止误解的剧透，但说了就不好玩了233333


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章NC17、OOC、囚禁强制。有轻微血腥、尸体场景描写。  
> 本来只是肉渣，经过一整天的修改，搏一搏，单车变摩托。我完了，要给客户做的资料还没做OTL。  
> 喜欢的话麻烦点个Kudos点个关注噢谢谢！如果从LOFTER来，麻烦在LOF上点喜欢嗷！跪谢跪谢！  
> 不定期更，现在调整至周日更新，点subscribe订阅能抓我哦~

十一

手电筒惨白的光照亮了岩石，布鲁斯上前一步，慢慢地蹲下来。黑暗骑士仔细检视这具骷髅，看起来应该是一名成年男性。它躺在凹凸不平的岩石中间，散乱的骨头或是断成几截或是布满裂纹。

就和那些兔子一样。

背后感到一阵凉飕飕的风，他突然感觉有些冷。

风？这一处洞穴是密闭的，不应该……

骨头上映照出一片浅红色的光，与昨日在岩石上看到的一模一样。布鲁斯起身后退一步，后背倏然撞上一个宽阔的胸膛，手电筒滑落掉在地上，金属制外壳在岩石上滚过一串刺耳的敲击声。

克拉克？

手电的灯光照在他面前的一大块岩壁上，骷髅的一角在光照的边缘，头盖骨处破裂的开口在岩石上投下一片凹凸不平的黑色剪影。

一双有力的手臂从背后抱住了他，柔软的头发磨蹭着他的耳垂带来一丝不适的痒意。布鲁斯回过头，克拉克正将头埋在他耳边。他将他轻轻推开，走上前将手电捡起。

这里没有出口。

他返回那条岔路，再一次审视那块巨大的岩石。它仍然伫立在那儿，一丝温暖的阳光从缝隙中透进来，在铠甲胸前的蝙蝠标志上留下一点圆形的亮光。布鲁斯伸手轻轻地抚过表面，手电的灯光照亮了黑暗骑士的黑色手套，这一次表面没有水渍，也没有泥土。

坚实有力的臂膀再一次环过他的肩膀，布鲁斯抬起手臂要将身后的人推远些，却被拦腰抱起。

“放开！”他告诫似地怒吼，然而那双手如同最坚实的锁链无视他的挣扎，克拉克对他的威胁充耳不闻，甚至有些生气，宽大的手掌毫不温柔地慢慢收紧。

布鲁斯被再次放回那堆树叶中，显然树叶被再次补充过了，新鲜的树叶散发出一股植物的清香。强壮的身体压上来，克拉克伸出舌头舔舐他的脸，将额头上的薄汗清理干净。

黏糊糊湿哒哒的感觉当然不好受。布鲁斯奋力反抗，手掌却如推着坚固的磐石般艰难。男人肌肉健硕的手臂穿过他的腋下紧紧箍住他的后背，像是害怕他逃跑似地死死抱住。

黑暗骑士卷起柔软的腰，抬起腿试图攻击压在身上的人，却在下一秒因疼痛倒抽一口凉气。腰间的蛮力一下子消失，克拉克急忙放开他，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛里满是惊慌失措。

布鲁斯翻过身体趴在树叶上喘着粗气，后穴的伤口因为动作被扯到，无法预料又令人羞耻。他颤抖着手指从腰带中挖出一支注射器，蝙蝠侠常在夜巡中受伤，消炎止痛的应急针当然能让他好受些。

针头戳破大腿处的紧身衣，手指按住活塞缓缓一推到底。布鲁斯将空注射器放回腰带的格子里，抬头发现克拉克正歪头略有所思地盯着万能腰带。

克拉克很聪明。

黑暗骑士戒备地坐起身与他对视。为他起名的人应该与他交流过，也许克拉克能听懂些什么。布鲁斯指着山洞另一头的巨石，“克拉克。”他用手做了一个推动的手势，“你能把石头推走吗？”

没有反应，克拉克的脸上还是带着一抹阳光般的笑。

“石头。”布鲁斯的手指在空气里画了一个圆，继而指向洞口的方向，“推走。”

克拉克讨好似地取出身后用树叶包裹的食物，双手捧起如敬献珍宝般递给布鲁斯。

新鲜的樱桃，还有一些蓝莓。布鲁斯叹了口气，从叶子中拾起蓝紫色的果实，却没有心思食用。他将蓝莓放回叶子里，克拉克紧张又失落地望着他，小心翼翼地抓起那颗被丢掉的蓝莓塞进嘴里，但这颗在岛屿上天然生长的果实显然并不危险，它酸涩而又带着清甜。

克拉克不解地抬头注视着他。

布鲁斯张了张嘴，最终懊恼地躺下去。“你的眼睛很漂亮。”他对克拉克小声说，“如果你出生在城市里，会有许多姑娘会喜欢你吧。”

克拉克还是愣愣地盯着他。

“算了，你也听不懂。”布鲁斯闭上眼睛翻过身，应急针很快起了作用，他感觉没有那么疼痛了，他暂时需要休息，养精蓄锐以准备下一步计划。

他无法与他交流，但他很清楚自己的处境。

山洞只有两个出口，一边是悬崖峭壁，一边由巨石堵住。他在哥谭遇到过许多强壮的反派，但即使是贝恩、鳄鱼人，要搬动这么大的石头也绝非易事。石头并没有被移动的痕迹，至少在今天没有。

况且要搬动它，不可能不发出声音。

布鲁斯凌厉的眼神盯着岩壁，身后的视线并未消失。

克拉克并不是从山崩中拯救了他，而是为他营造了一个牢笼。

那块巨石被从瀑布一边的洞口搬入，因此才有新鲜的泥土和水渍，克拉克用它堵住唯一的入口，为了防止他逃走。

他被囚禁了，被克拉克，一个在孤岛上生存的野人，关在一个山洞里。

又或许，他会成为第二具被丢弃在山洞中的骸骨。

克拉克有异于常人的力量和如同钢铁般的皮肤，但做爱时他的皮肤明明是柔软而温暖的。

他到底是什么？

布鲁斯在心底反复问着。

 

十二

这片土地在虫鸣和瀑布声中陷入睡眠，一簇影影绰绰的火光自山中亮起，在黑暗中如同一颗孤单暗淡的星子。一只蝙蝠不安地尖叫着飞过天际，瀑布遮掩着火光所在的洞口，晃动起伏的人影被昏暗的火光投在岩壁上，低沉的呻吟被水声掩盖起来，暧昧而诡异。

布鲁斯皱眉怒吼着，双手无力地抠挠那双掐住腰部的手。克拉克一整个下午都没有离开洞穴，他坐在那里守着他陷入睡眠、再次醒来，就像观察捕捉来的猎物一样。

万能腰带被丢出很远，克拉克像是注意到了他的小工具，野蛮地将它扯断。万能腰带上的防御机制瞬间启动，发出蓝色耀眼的电光，然而克拉克对此毫无反应。他慢慢地将蝙蝠侠的铠甲撕去、捏碎，铠甲上也充斥着本应该让他失去意识的电流，克拉克看了一眼指间这些造价昂贵的装备，电流在他手指上蔓延爬开，很快消失在空气里。

克拉克将那些带电的金属片随意丢到一旁，他显然还有更重要的事要做。他低下头将脸埋在布鲁斯的双腿间，轻轻舔弄他的阴囊，用舌头细细地舔舐每一寸褶皱，试图清洁他、取悦他。

布鲁斯紧握住拳头向压住自己的男人捶去，却像是捶打上坚硬的钢铁，指骨泛红、破皮流血。克拉克捏住他的手指慢慢地舔去鲜红的血珠，身下惊人的尺寸顶上那两片丰满的臀瓣。

布鲁斯摔回树叶中，他无法用言语反抗，他用语言击败过很多敌人，击垮他们的防线，挑动他们的心弦，但任何话语在此时此地都显得无力，唯有力量才能证明谁才是强者。

濡湿的舌头碰触他的阴茎，描绘筋脉行走的纹路，水渍沾上怒张的龟头。克拉克毫无技巧却卖力而热烈，布鲁斯的大腿一阵颤抖，他勃起了。

这不对，不应该是这样。

克拉克抓紧他的手腕，舌头向下再次扫过湿漉漉的囊袋，沿着会阴舔过红肿的后穴。布鲁斯低声喘息着，应急针加快了伤口的恢复速度，但这并不代表他的身体可以再次承受那根非人的尺寸。

灵活的舌头模仿阴茎抽插的动作慢慢地戳刺，克拉克慢条斯理地舔着，一点点破开穴口的嫩肉，布鲁斯咬住嘴唇遏制住一声尖叫，后穴随之一阵紧缩。他挣扎着转动手腕，听到骨头吱嘎作响。

“我……”他的喉结动了动，张开那两片樱色的薄唇发出恳求似的声音，试图引起克拉克的注意，“我饿了。”他看向篝火旁树叶中的那些樱桃。

克拉克的脸从双腿间抬起，他歪着头想了一会，像是在理解布鲁斯的话语。

布鲁斯还是看着那些樱桃，橙红的火光映在灰蓝色的眼眸里，长长的睫毛轻轻地眨动。

两秒后，那双手放开了布鲁斯。克拉克放低身体爬向篝火旁，却冷不丁被一脚踹倒，健硕的身躯轰然倒下砸灭树叶堆中的火光。

布鲁斯已经跑出数米，抓起地上的万能腰带向那块巨石冲去。他在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛，手指从腰带中抽出一支爆破蝙蝠镖，一片漆黑中巨石的轮廓近在咫尺。

他在下一个赌注。

镖刃自指尖飞出，削铁如泥的蝙蝠镖直直地插入那块石头，没有斗篷和头盔的保护，他只能向回跑两步趴倒在地。蝙蝠镖上的红色感应灯越跳越快，两秒后发出震耳欲聋的轰响。

一个壮硕的身躯在爆破声响起的一瞬间覆在他身上，布鲁斯能听见碎石四散飞溅砸在岩壁上的响动，石子滚落的声音慢慢平静下来，所有一切动静又夜色再次掩埋。

黑暗骑士抬起头，原本的巨石已经分崩离析，洞口被爆炸震落些许石块，几颗较大的碎石堆砌在那里，顶端映出树叶摇曳的黑色剪影，夜幕中的几颗繁星在其间闪烁，他只要从这里出去，就能……

有力的手指掰住他的肩膀，强迫他翻过身，布鲁斯抬眼，对上一双充斥红光的眼睛。

 

十三

布鲁斯咬着下唇压抑住呻吟，手指艰难地捏住石块，却因为下半身被剧烈顶弄而手腕颤抖，指间的石块在岩壁上刻下一道歪歪扭扭的印记。

耳边响起克拉克兴奋的喘息声，炽热的气息伴随一阵浓重的血腥味喷在耳垂处。布鲁斯皱眉躲开一些，但那条舌头紧追不舍地缠上来，柔软的舌尖温柔地舔上自己的耳朵，安慰似地描摹耳廓的形状，巨大的性器却毫不留情地贯穿他的肠道，想要将五脏六腑挤烂般地插到最深处。

烧焦的树叶还堆在一边，自那天被熄灭以来，山洞里就没有再燃起篝火。一只血肉模糊的兔子尸体倒在那儿，不久前克拉克大块撕咬兔肉，生吞入腹。

然后沾着满手满嘴的鲜血侵犯他。

布鲁斯眯着眼睛看向岩壁上那五条划痕，他来到这座孤岛已经五天，被一个“野人”饲养、囚禁、侵犯，如同一个性玩具那样不分昼夜地被插入、泄欲、射精。

硕大的阴囊拍击会阴发出响亮的啪啪声，在洞穴中令人羞耻地回响。粗长的性器深埋入他的身体，快速碾过肠肉，摩擦敏感的前列腺。

下半身被撞到麻木，阴茎却高高翘起。布鲁斯失神地望向远处的洞口，脸颊被情欲熏染出不自然的绯红，乌黑的额发被汗水黏在额头上。

黑暗的洞穴是那样深邃，但那个出口如同耀眼的太阳，他能看到阳光透过石块间的缺口和缝隙散落在地面，斑驳的光亮像是自由的感召。

他向那处光伸出手，手指却被一只宽大的手掌覆盖住。

克拉克压住他的脊背，晃动胯部不舍地将筋脉凸起的阴茎抽出一半，再猛地撞回去，肠液混合精液和唾液随抽插溢出穴口，沿着大腿部缓缓滑落。他支配着他，不容置疑地压制着他，宣誓对他的主权。

“放开！放开……放……” 布鲁斯将脸埋在树叶中，喉间发出几乎带上哭腔的无力威胁，肉穴一阵抽搐，紧紧地箍住身后的性器。身下的树叶布满星星点点的精斑，伴随男人抑制不住的呜咽，又一些稀薄的白色溅上那些鲜亮的绿。

克拉克仰起头兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，掐住布鲁斯的腰让那两片充满红色指印的臀肉翘起，愈发用力地插入这具身体。恐怖的肛虐还在继续，他低头轻轻啮咬自己的伴侣，在布鲁斯的脖颈后方留下一个浅浅的齿印。

充满体液的后穴因为数天以来高强度的性爱而松软肿胀，布鲁斯在射精后感到无力，垂软的阴茎随着抽插前后晃动，又因为前列腺被碾压再次慢慢勃起，膝盖几乎要在那堆叶子中打滑，激烈的抽插带来的强烈尿意让他不知所措。

“操……操你的……” 他瞪大了眼睛，双手无力地扒着那些树叶，大腿一阵痉挛。前列腺高潮让他在快感中失禁，半勃的阴茎喷溅出尿液。“不……不不不啊啊！”

克拉克重重地将阴茎埋入他的身体，大股精液射进被操肿的肠道。布鲁斯在高潮中崩溃地尖叫，声音沙哑，束缚腰间的力量消失了，他无力地摔倒在树叶里。

两人的喘息声渐渐被瀑布的水声掩埋。克拉克躺在布鲁斯身后抱住他，硕大的阴茎还插在后穴中。

几天以来都是如此，就像是犬科动物交尾那样，克拉克的阴茎会在他体内停留一段时间。

但这些被堵住的精液永远都不会孕育出新的生命。

克拉克热情地舔着他的后颈和肩膀，布鲁斯缓缓地平复喘息，纵欲过度的疲累爬上他的身体，如同灌了铅一样让他感到沉重无力。

必须支开他。布鲁斯半闭着眼睛，自从他炸开巨石以来克拉克一直看守着他，洞口的碎石不难解决，但克拉克显然有让他失去力量的办法。

搭在腰间的手臂动了动，后颈处的呼吸突然撤去，粗壮的男根突然从肛门中抽出，精液伴随动作在空中划出一道细细的白色弧线。

“啊……”布鲁斯忍不住发出一声呻吟，被操开的后穴已经合不拢，穴口随着呼吸微微开合，内里艳红充血的肠肉一览无余，浓稠的精液争先恐后地涌出。

他愤怒而无奈地皱起眉，他们做爱的时间越来越长，克拉克会热情地让他瘫软无力，然后趁他昏睡时出去寻找食物。

克拉克似乎很高兴，但他的脸上不再出现那种讨好的、挽留似的微笑了，也许是认为伴侣屡次三番地逃跑，又或者是布鲁斯曾经伤害过他。

他拿起树叶里的果实递到布鲁斯嘴边，表皮光滑的水果散发着苹果的馨香。布鲁斯在睡意朦胧中轻咬一口，多汁的果肉在唇齿间沁出甜味。

苹果？

灰蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，混沌的脑袋猛然清醒。

不，在这个季节野外不应该有苹果。

他接过这只苹果，它硕大而红润，果皮的一处粘贴着一张薄薄的商标纸。

这不是岛上的物产。有人登岛了，或许是登山客，又或许是偷猎者。

但无论如何，他找到机会了。

 

十四

他指向那枚吃了大半的苹果，静静地盯着克拉克。“我饿了。”他说。

克拉克从生肉中抬起头，嘴角沾满鲜血，胡子上还黏着一撮灰色的兔子毛。他想了想，将手里的兔子递过去。

“我饿了。”布鲁斯再次重申，手指又指了指那枚苹果，然后赌气似地倒在那堆叶子里，翻过身不再看向克拉克。

克拉克抓了抓头发，最终将那只兔子丢下。

布鲁斯感到身后一阵轻微的风，他小心翼翼地转身，兔子无神的眼睛与他对视，残缺的骨头上带着一丝模糊的血肉。

那些苹果不是岛上的物产，克拉克要找到它们或许需要很长的时间。

黑暗骑士撑起酸软的躯体，跌跌撞撞地向洞口跑去，万能腰带早已不知所踪，也许是被克拉克藏起来了，又或者被那双钢铁般的手碾为齑粉。

他竭尽全力搬动洞口的碎石，指尖被石块尖利的棱角划破，鲜血在石头粗糙的表面抹开一道道红色的血痕。布鲁斯竭力挖开一个出口，洞外明媚的阳光几乎刺得他睁不开眼睛。

“哗啦……”一堆石头在轰鸣中滚落，石头扬起的灰尘让他不住地咳嗽，但现在显然管不了那么多。布鲁斯挣扎着弯曲身体从洞口挤出去，久违的阳光洒在身体上让他不禁打了个冷颤。

微风裹挟青草的香气扑面而来，绿色的树冠随风轻轻晃动。他从未如此热爱过阳光，每次阿尔弗雷德拉开窗帘时阳光总让他的眼睛不适，也许等他回到韦恩庄园，他会花一整天好好享受一个日光浴。

布鲁斯朝山下飞奔而去，使用过度的后穴适应不了高强度的奔跑，双膝倏地酸软，他扶住树枝差点跪倒在丛林中。

不，现在不能放松警惕。黑暗骑士直起身体，一瘸一拐地向远处跑去。他随时会找到我，随时。

一个木质屋顶出现在树影之间，布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，是一座破旧的林间小屋。他慢慢地朝它摸过去，屋子外有一圈提防野兽的尖矮篱笆，木屋窗框上的红漆已经风化剥落。小小的庭院里杂草丛生，一株野蛮生长的藤蔓几乎覆盖整个屋顶，绿色的叶子中间点缀着粉色的花朵。

屋子看起来有数年没有修缮过了。

 “有人吗？”他敲了敲门。

意料之中，没有任何回应。

布鲁斯尝试着推了推门，那扇木门“吱呀”一声缓缓开启，一股浅浅的霉味窜上鼻腔，他捂着口鼻环顾四周。

小屋有两层，木质楼梯通往上层卧室。这看起来是一个守林人的小屋，墙角的一隅摆放着一把消防斧，桌椅上蒙着厚厚的灰尘。壁炉里残留一些树木的灰烬，碗柜上摆放着几个陈旧的汤碗和盘子。

布鲁斯走到屋子中央，靴子踩在陈旧的地板上发出刺耳的响声。柜子上破碎的镜子里倒映出他的容貌，头发散乱，衣衫褴褛。他皱着眉仔细打量自己的倒影，胡子拉碴，眼中布满血丝，脸颊上沾着一块灰色的脏污，眼下泛着纵欲过度的青韵，破碎的紧身衣挂在身体上，看不出原来的形状，露出的皮肤上满是青紫和指痕。

这个样子，阿尔弗雷德一定会抱怨吧。

他低下头，一些杂物堆在柜子下面，一个纸盒里放着一个红蓝相间的玩具火箭。

布鲁斯缓缓蹲下，仔细打量那个纸盒。

上面沾着一些喷溅式的、风干的暗红色。

蝙蝠侠调查过很多犯罪现场，他知道有些东西不应该出现。

布鲁斯将那些箱子搬开，越来越多的血渍出现在橱柜底端，那里的地板呈现出较浅的颜色，是一扇方形门，看起来像是地下室。

他在箱子里找到一个手摇式手电筒，布鲁斯拂去上面的灰尘，轻轻转动把柄为它充电，所幸它没有损坏。

他缓缓拉开那扇门，一个楼梯出现在漆黑的地下室入口。

一股浓烈恶臭伴随霉味扑鼻而来。

布鲁斯皱起眉，他知道那是什么，哥谭的侦探在无数犯罪现场闻过这种令人作呕的味道，人死后总会散发出这种味道，无论生前是打扮光鲜亮丽的上流人士，还是在街角残喘苟活的流浪汉。

没人能逃过死亡。

他走完最后一层阶梯，手电筒昏暗惨白的光晕照亮了地下室的场景。

蝙蝠侠不禁后退一步。

他看过很多犯罪现场，被小丑毒素毒死的尸体，脸上挂着骇人的笑；被鳄鱼人啃咬过的头颅，只留下一半脸颊和脑组织；被贝恩扭断的身体，肉体还相连翻折出诡异的姿势，骨头却早已断裂……

但这些……

尸堆看起来已经经过很长一段时间了。他们被人堆砌在这里，下方是陈旧的骷髅，碎裂的骨头四散，层层叠叠地凌乱压在一起，最上方的干尸扭曲着脖颈，空洞的眼睛正直勾勾地瞪着他。

“布鲁斯。”

他听到有一个声音在背后响起，平静而动听。

“你在这里。”

他转过头，克拉克正站在身后，手里拿着一个红苹果。

红得发黑，如同地上早已干涸的血渍。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧透：克拉克没有杀人，不过因为观念不同，确实是切开黑。为什么变黑了呢？第一章开头的summary就是答案。  
> 本来最后那个尸堆常见还想写具体点，比如内脏和虫子……但是我在吃东西所以算了……心情复杂。  
> 我想写超蝙恐怖故事啊。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后天会再更一章。疑点大概会随着乔纳森的笔记慢慢解开。  
> 【】歌词来源于歌曲，用了网易音乐的翻译，感谢译者！

【This is what I thought,I thought you need me,】

我把我献给你 我想你会喜欢

【This is what I thought so think me naïve.】

我把我献给你 你看我多天真

——AFI《Prelude 12/21》

十五

“布鲁斯。”

轻柔的声音在黑暗中被放大，似毒蛇绞紧心脏。克拉克正站在楼梯下面，如同那些美丽的希腊雕塑，光线从背后照射过来，在健壮光滑的肌肉上洒下一层柔光。手电筒照亮他手中的苹果，布鲁斯抬起手，光晕又扫到那双微微眯起的蓝眼睛。

“布鲁斯？”

更为轻柔的语气，就像是猎人不想吓跑他的猎物那样，充满诱哄的意味。克拉克向前一步，甚至向他伸出手。

他知道我的名字。

他对眼前地狱般的尸堆毫不惊讶。

布鲁斯戒备着后退，脚底却在踏上一根光洁的圆物时滑过令人惊慌的失衡感，他跌坐在一片黏腻的腥臭里，刺鼻的尸臭令他作呕，绊倒他的那根骨头骨碌碌地滚出一段距离。手电筒掉到地上，照亮地下室墙壁上大块发霉的污物。

黑暗中，他看不见克拉克的脸。

蝙蝠侠总是善于利用黑暗且反应敏捷的。布鲁斯从地上爬起来，顾不得满手血腥的脏污，悄悄地向墙壁靠近。

“你会说话。”他说。一个陈述句，没有任何质疑。

“我……”克拉克张开嘴，布鲁斯看到那张暴露在手电灯光下的脸，英俊的五官充斥着慌乱。

“为什么？”布鲁斯悄悄地绕到靠近楼梯的一侧，他必须离开这块可怖又狭小的地下室。

他不想成为尸堆中的一员。

“告诉我，克拉克。”布鲁斯站在楼梯下，他正诱导克拉克在黑暗中循着声音向自己靠近。

“因为……”克拉克离开了手电的光照范围，声音充满惊慌和为难，他似乎陷入痛苦的回忆里，“……我不知道，我……”

布鲁斯抬脚悄悄踏上楼梯的一隅，紧张地瞪着克拉克。光线从上方房间照下，微光铺在克拉克黑色卷曲的发梢上，他计算了克拉克和自己之间的距离。“放松些，把手电给我。”布鲁斯说，吸引他的注意力，“我们上去再谈。”

克拉克停止了，像是在斟酌他的语气。布鲁斯的手心里满是汗水，他得趁克拉克回头去捡拾那柄手电的时候跑上去，关闭地下室的门，然后逃出这间诡异的房子，克拉克的力量摧毁脆弱的木门绰绰有余，但他必须挣扎，必须尝试，必须离开这座该死的岛！

那个健硕的身躯最终弯下去了，布鲁斯的足尖踏上另一层阶梯，腐朽的木头发出轻微的嘎吱声，木屋外的光照上他酸痛的眼睛。

温暖柔软的触感包裹住他的手腕。布鲁斯低下头，克拉克的蓝眼睛温柔似水，手电筒正稳稳地被抓在另一只手里。

有那么一瞬间，他以为克拉克会将自己拉回漆黑的地下室。

但克拉克没有那么做。他只是轻而坚定地握住布鲁斯的手，丝毫不在意那只手上的血渍和脏污，他握着他，就像害怕与亲人走散的孩童。

他们回到房间，布鲁斯靠在桌旁看着克拉克娴熟地把地下室的门关上，将那些老旧破损的纸箱再次压在上面。

“解释。”黑暗骑士的话语中酝酿着愤怒，克拉克直起身，他们之间相隔不过三步的距离。布鲁斯眯起眼睛打量克拉克，他天真的神情，他纯洁的双眼，他健硕的身体，他两腿间的……

布鲁斯将视线移开了。

那双蔚蓝色的眼睛回望他，清澈如同包围岛屿的那片深邃的海。“我考虑……”也许是许久不与人交谈，克拉克翕动嘴唇，像是在脑中寻找一个合适的句子。“我想要和你，还有爸爸在一起生活。”他更正了语法，“所以我选择那种……方式。”

“爸爸？”布鲁斯慢慢地朝桌子另一端缓缓退后，洞穴中的骸骨在脑中一闪而过，“是洞穴里的那具骷髅吗？”

克拉克点头。“爸说狼总是以族群的方式生活，所以我将他放在那里。”

“狼群？”

“他说，它们抚养我。”克拉克在逐渐纠正自己生硬的发音，“我确实和狼生活在一起，那时我还很小，直到他来，我才知道我不是它们中的一员。”

“他教会了你说话，这里曾经是他的居所，他带着你在这里生活过。”箱子里红蓝相间的火箭玩具已经相当旧了，上面的红漆斑驳，粗糙的木工并不像是商店里购买的圣诞礼物。

“是……是的。”克拉克小心翼翼地应答。

“但他变成了一具骨架，为什么？”布鲁斯盯着那张脸，他不会错过上面任何一丝表情。

“因为……”克拉克低下头，他看起来很悲伤。“因为，他不动了……就像那些狼，那些兔子……他倒在地上，我以为他睡着了，等了他好久，他没有再醒来。”

“发生了什么？”山洞中的骨头上遍布碎裂的痕迹。

“他从山上摔下来……”那丛卷发更低了，克拉克蹲在地上，鼻尖快要埋到膝盖里。

“你杀了他？还有地下室那些尸体……”布鲁斯观察他的神色，一连串的质问。

“杀？”克拉克惊讶地抬头，瞪大了水汽氤氲的眼睛，向前踏出一步。“不……爸曾经告诉我不能将人类视为猎物，那是不对的。”

“猎物？”布鲁斯悄悄向后一步，他沿着桌子边缘绕到椅子后方，手指紧紧抓住椅背。他回望那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，但克拉克看起来不像在撒谎。“你的眼睛，你的力量，你到底是什么？”

“爸说我是与众不同的。” 克拉克看起来很失落。他小声地回答，声音有些颤抖。“但我没有伤害他们，我不会伤害别人，布鲁斯！爸说人类都会呆在房子里，我就……”

“你在撒谎，克拉克。”试探性地，他下了一个定论。

“撒谎？”克拉克不知所措地抬起手，却又不知道该将它们置于何处，“不！爸不会允许我撒谎！”他又向布鲁斯踏出一步，但布鲁斯后退一步，椅脚在地板上拖出一声短暂的告诫似的响动。克拉克像是被这声音击退了，他看着布鲁斯的脸，迎上那双充满质问的眼睛，手足无措地向后退去。

“你知道我的名字，你伤害了我。”蝙蝠侠锐利的眼神如同出匣的利剑，克拉克在那不容置疑的目光中张了张嘴，最后低下头。

“我……”他无力地开口解释，脊背抵在身后的柜子上。“可是……你是不一样的，布鲁斯。”他轻声说，“我一直在听，那个晚上，你坐在……坐在飞机里，那是飞机吗？”

“是飞机。”布鲁斯说。“所以那晚是你救了我。”

克拉克有些害羞地抬眼偷偷看他：“我听见无线电里有人称呼你‘布鲁斯少爷’。”

“无线电后来连上了？”黑暗骑士皱起眉，他冲到克拉克面前，抓住他的肩膀，“飞机残骸呢？在哪儿？！”

克拉克惊慌地摇头，像是没有预料到他的暴怒。

“为什么我会在另一个地方醒过来？”蝙蝠侠怒吼着，声音低沉，目光锐利，“你到底对我做了什么？！”

“布鲁斯……” 比他高大的男人小心翼翼地想要讨好他的伴侣，“飞机爆炸了……全是火……我只是想带你离开那里。”

布鲁斯瞪着他，紧锁眉宇，灰蓝色的眼睛狐疑地打量他。

如果真的是这样，那么只是克拉克单纯地想救自己。后来恰巧遇到山崩，他带着昏迷的自己来到曾经的栖息所，那个山洞——或许还是他的养父发现他的地方。

但那块堵住山洞的石头是怎么回事？

山崩？恰巧遇到？

“克拉克。”布鲁斯放开了他，眼角瞥见墙角锈迹斑斑的斧子，但愿它还有一些作用。他的语气变得轻柔，刚才的怒火似乎已经烟消云散。“告诉我关于你，关于你的父亲，还有这座房子的一切，所有，全部。”

 

十六

木质楼梯随脚步吱呀作响，布鲁斯沿着楼梯走上阁楼，阳光透过天窗在地板上升腾起浮尘。一张床被放置在阁楼的角落，已经蒙了一层厚厚的灰。布鲁斯打开床边的衣柜，衣服和被褥还整齐地摆放在里面，看来“爸爸”曾在这座岛上度过了很长一段时间。

“这座房子似乎在我很小的时候就已经有了。”克拉克小心翼翼地坐在楼梯口的木椅上，“这些都是爸留下的。”他不知所措地捧着那个苹果，像一个做错事的孩子。“他教了我很多，后来岛上又来了一些人，但显然他们很不喜欢我，爸和他们起了争执……”他像是回忆起一些痛苦的片段，“后来发生了山崩，他们都死了……又留下我一个人。”

很显然克拉克在之后又回归到野人般的生活。

“但是，你为什么不愿意生活在这座屋子里？”

“因为。”克拉克的手指不停地摩擦苹果红红的表皮，他看起来很紧张。“因为每个人都叫我‘怪物’。”

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯轻声说。他打量着阁楼另一边的置物柜，上方书架上陈列着几本书籍。他挪开一步，脚边踢到某个坚硬的物什。他弯下腰将它从床底拖出来，是个小型木箱，显然已经有很多年没有打开过了。

转轴随着打开的动作发出刺耳的咔啦声，几本笔记本静静地躺在箱子里，布鲁斯用手指抹去笔记上面的浮灰，这些笔记详细记录了一些植物和昆虫情况，笔记主人很精心地用花体字在封面上标注序号，纸张破旧发黄，字迹因岁月而模糊。

“这是你父亲的？”他问。

克拉克愣了一下，点点头。

只有一本没有标注序号。厚厚的笔记用牛皮封面包裹着，边角有些卷曲破损，牛皮封面上有一滴暗色的污渍，一直蔓延到笔记本的某一页。布鲁斯翻开第一页，上面写着笔记主人的名字：

“乔纳森.肯特”。

_“5月14日  我终于来到这座无名岛，正如他们说的那样，只要靠近岛屿，电子设备就不怎么管用了，他们说这里常有船只倾覆，但不管怎么说我还是安全了。这里的昆虫很有研究价值，果然我三个月的准备也没有白费，这里的风景真美啊，可惜玛莎不能同行，农场的玉米田不能没有人管。_

_令我受宠若惊的是，莱克斯企业决定无偿资助我进行研究，但我只是一个业余的昆虫研究者，只是在杂志上发表过一些不值一提的报告，他们完全可以去请更加专业的学者，或许这要花费他们的大价钱？卢瑟先生派人在这里建造了一座小屋，这样我就可以长期往返这座岛屿。卢瑟先生年轻有为，他的企业成立不久，但对我慷慨大方，他是个好人。”_

莱克斯企业？莱克斯·卢瑟曾尝试与韦恩集团合作，但他拒绝了。

布鲁斯翻过一页。

_“5月15日 岛上似乎只有我一个人，我已经开始思念玛莎了。瀑布从整座岛上最高的山峰上冲下来，分成数条河流穿过整座岛屿，不远处的森林里生长着大片樱桃树，山坡上还有蓝莓，这太令人惊奇了！到底是什么让不高的山峰上积雪？这座岛似乎还有地下水，非常有趣，我必须好好调查一下。这里有充足的淡水和野果，鹿群在森林里穿梭，简直就是世外桃源。_

_我把船停在东南方向的山脚下，卢瑟先生先前提出每月为我送补给，我拒绝了，虽然他会支付我更多的钱，但我还是希望每二十天回去一次，我有自己的生活。”_

_“5月16日 现在是凌晨二点二十，我听见自己的心脏在猛烈跳动，上帝啊！木屋外的篱笆阻挡了那些狼，这座岛上居然有狼？我在犹豫要不要用上猎枪，看来等天亮后我必须用铁丝网再加固……”_

重量压在他的后背，脖子里传来一阵痒意，布鲁斯放下手中的笔记，克拉克从背后抱住了他，黑色的卷发在耳边反复磨蹭。

“布鲁斯。”沉闷的声音从自己脖颈处传来，克拉克的手臂慢慢收紧，“不要走，好吗？”

他在他颈边呢喃着，像是受伤的小兽那样。

“你……”布鲁斯试图掰开那两条如同钢铁般的手臂，意料之中地失败了。“你不介意为我多弄一些食物吧？我饿了。”他试图转移克拉克的注意力。

“你是要留下来吗？”腰间的力量一下子消失了，他对上克拉克充满欣喜的眼睛。

“如果你一开始就用人类的方式欢迎我，而不是那种野蛮的征服方法，我想我会很乐意与你和平相处。”布鲁斯冷哼一声。

克拉克看起来有些委屈。

“好了，你必须做点什么，在我看完你父亲的笔记前。”蝙蝠侠说，“你父亲教过你打扫房间吗？”

他打发走了克拉克，看着高大壮硕的身影消失在窗外，随即摸着椅子缓缓坐下，臀部接触到椅面产生令人难堪的刺痛。布鲁斯咬着牙抽气，无论如何克拉克的话带有太多疑点，他必须弄清楚这些，找到他的弱点，找到蝙蝠翼的残骸，找到离开的方式。

蝙蝠侠是最好的侦探。

人类的语言能力从幼儿时期就应该开始培养，大多数狼孩在回归社会后难以获得语言能力和思考逻辑。

除非克拉克从婴儿时期就被乔纳森·肯特教导。

布鲁斯皱起眉。但如果克拉克从婴儿时期就与乔纳森一起生活，为什么他会回到那种狼的生活方式？茹毛饮血、舔舐“同伴”？

这说不通。

难道克拉克真的天赋异禀吗？或者说他的力量和他的智慧出于一种超能力？这与岛上的干扰有关？

他继续翻阅那本笔记，试图从中找出些什么。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

十七

“5月19日 我在森林里又看到了那个孩子，上帝啊，那真的是个人类孩子。我迫不及待想要让玛莎看到这本日记了。

我是在几天前检查发电机时发现他的，他正和那些狼群在一起，它们在我开枪后逃向森林深处。今天我去森林里找兔子时发现狼群正在不远处猎杀一只鹿，那个孩子大概只有十四、十五岁的样子，毛发很长，拥有惊人的弹跳力和咬合力，他轻易地杀死一只鹿，看起来像是头狼的地位。我不敢靠近，但他一直在观察我，眼神丝毫不像狼那样凶狠，更像是好奇。他是狼孩吗？他是怎么到岛上来的？

今天收集了两种蝴蝶，这座岛上有很多蝴蝶，许多是罕见的品种。”

克拉克那时十四、十五岁。布鲁斯皱眉。这不合理。他的语言能力是怎么回事？

“5月21日 （字迹略显潦草）今天真是可怕的一天，我的心脏快要从胸膛里跳出来了！上帝啊！那孩子救了我！

我应该多带些酒过来的，我的手到现在还发抖。我在森林打猎时被狼群袭击，它们撕扯我的衣服把我绊倒，我根本来不及开枪，我以为再也看不见我最爱的玛莎了，我在心里祈祷了数百遍！那孩子突然窜出来朝它们大吼，他把狼群驱散了！接着他开始好奇地观察我，那是个男孩，他有一双像天空那样漂亮的蓝眼睛，头发像夜晚一样漆黑，就像你一直很喜欢的那种黑发蓝眼的孩子。我朝他微笑，我不知道他想要做什么，他又盯着猎枪好一会儿，在我向他伸手的时候逃走了。”

“布鲁斯。”他听到克拉克的声音。布鲁斯朝楼下看去，桌上摆放着很多新鲜的果实，克拉克正站在桌边，手里抓着两只兔子，桌边的水桶已经满了，阳光照在水面泛出点点晃动的亮斑。

这么快就回来了？

布鲁斯在柜子里找到火柴和一些生活用品，他们在木屋前生了火。

和一个心智不全的野人一起生活？布鲁斯少爷，你是认真的吗？他仿佛听到阿尔弗雷德的声音。

克拉克坐在一旁认真地看他生火、处理兔子、炙烤兔肉。

暂时的和平共处。布鲁斯撇过脸躲开那两道直勾勾的目光，身上的伤口隐隐作痛。克拉克会说话，有思考能力，这意味着他可以不用蛮力就能打败他。

“5月23日 男孩一直在屋子附近徘徊，我打开门想尝试做点什么，我真是疯了，玛莎，你能相信吗？那可是头狼！我知道这听起来很好笑，但他乖乖地跟着我进来了，一直在四处嗅着气味。我尝试着给他一些饼干，他显然很喜欢甜味……”

乔纳森又记录了一些与克拉克之间的互动，布鲁斯粗略地看过那些文字，接着向后翻过几页。

“5月26日 他每天都来，他似乎很喜欢我给他烤兔肉，每次都给我带几只兔子，上帝啊，这孩子是如何抓到这么多兔子的？我似乎不用去狩猎了？他呆在这里的时间越来越长，我尝试和他说话，虽然我知道他听不懂。我该给他起个名字吗？……”

树枝在火焰中发出轻微的噼啪声，太阳渐渐奔向西边的山头，将云朵染成艳丽的橙红色。克拉克学布鲁斯的样子缓缓地转动插着兔肉的树枝，开心地将头靠在布鲁斯颈边。

“5月29日 那孩子展现出惊人的语言能力！他一开始只是咿咿呀呀地发出一些声音，后来竟字正腔圆地开始学我说话了！据我所知从来没有狼孩能做到这一点，玛莎，亲爱的，这将是科学界的奇迹……”

“你救了你父亲。”布鲁斯轻轻推开他，“甚至你很快学会了说话？”

“我不知道。”克拉克轻声嘟囔，“那算是‘很快’吗？”

布鲁斯将笔记阖上。兔肉发出诱人的香味，油脂在被炙烤酥脆的表皮上缓缓淌下来。“说一些你和你父亲的事情吧。”他试图获得他的信任。

“他总是过一阵子就离开。”克拉克的嘴角勾起一抹微笑，“然后再回来的时候，会给我带很多礼物。”

“包括那个火箭？”

克拉克点头，火光在蓝色的眼睛里映出淡淡的橘色，“但每次他离开的时候我都非常担心，他还会不会回来。”

“后来岛上又来了其他人，那是怎么回事？你父亲为什么和他们起争执？”布鲁斯试探着询问，“你能不能更详细地告诉我？”

“那个山坡是我和爸爸最喜欢去的地方，有一天他们在那里起了争执，他们说我是‘怪物’，要将我带走，但他拒绝了……我以为他们不会伤害他，我在很远的地方抓那些他们让我抓的蝴蝶，他们说这样他们就会喜欢我。然后我听到爸的叫喊声，我已经跑得很快了……为什么我不能跑更快一些？”克拉克捂住脸，像是要击败那些痛苦的回忆。“布鲁斯，为什么我不能跑得更快？我在山脚下发现爸……还有他的那些朋友，当时山崩发生了，他们从山上滚下来，我无法阻止……”

“这不是你的错。”布鲁斯向克拉克伸出手，却在触碰那宽阔肩膀的一瞬间放弃了。

他将手放下来，看着克拉克痛苦的样子，就像看到一个小男孩，一个在潮湿的幽暗小巷中哭泣的小男孩，他看着自己父母的尸体，血从他脚下流淌过去，爬过他每一晚的梦境中，淌过他冰冷的破碎的心脏。

“这不是你的错。”布鲁斯再一次说，“然后你把他们……”

“我把他们都放到房子里。”克拉克哽咽着抬起头，蓝眼睛里满是泪水，“爸说人类都应该在房子里，遮风避雨。”

“但他们都死了，尸体不应该在房子里。”布鲁斯看着被炙烤金黄的兔肉，突然没有了任何胃口。地下室层层叠叠的尸体明显腐化程度不一，死亡时段各不相同。“一直有人来岛上登山吗？你把他们放在房子里？”

“很少会有人来。”克拉克摇头，“这里有很多狼，还有山上那些石头……爸说没有心跳就是死了，然后我就把他们放到房子里。但如果他们还活着，我不能靠近他们，因为他们很讨厌我，会用石头砸我，用枪打我，和爸的猎枪不一样……那是枪吗，布鲁斯？”

枪？企鹅人的货物？

“你还记得一些细节吗？比如他们有没有运输什么东西？”

“我不知道，但他们都不喜欢我，他们都叫我‘怪物’，那让我很难受，我不想再靠近任何人了。”他热切地望向布鲁斯，盯着侦探灰蓝色的眼睛，试图要寻找一个答案，“布鲁斯，我真的是怪物吗？”

“你不是。”布鲁斯说，“你当然不是。”

他看着克拉克的眼睛里燃起掩饰不住的欣喜。

 

十八

清冷的月光伴随微凉的夜风吹拂过树丛，透过窗户在老旧的地板上剪下树叶摇曳的影子。年岁已久的手摇式台灯发出忽明忽暗的昏暗光线，温柔而诡异地描摹黑暗骑士英俊的侧脸。布鲁斯靠坐在床上翻动乔纳森的笔记，细微的翻动纸张的声音和蜡烛燃烧的声音混合在偶尔从窗缝挤入的风声里，在这座小木屋中显得暧昧而孤独。

克拉克坐在床下的软毯上，高大的身躯靠着床沿。他闭着眼睛，轻轻搂住布鲁斯的腿一动不动，看上去像是在打扫屋子时累坏了。

“6月13日 十天后我再一次来到岛上，船只没有再像第一次登岛时那么困难，一切都很顺利。一靠近岛屿那小家伙就过来迎接我了，我非常想念他。

我就知道你会喜欢他的，他也很喜欢你做的苹果派。我答应你，等我将他再教好一些，我就把他带回来。感谢你，玛莎！”

乔纳森记录着和克拉克一起生活的一些小细节。布鲁斯快速地翻阅笔记。

“6月15日 这真是个奇迹，他现在能毫无障碍地与我对话了，但麻烦的是我无法给他剪去头发和胡须，我不知道这是为什么，他的身体有时会像钢铁一样坚硬……”

钢铁一样坚硬。布鲁斯的手指划过那些单词，克拉克的体质是天生的？他又略过一些并不重要的日常记录。

“6月18日 看来我不得不推迟带他回来的计划，克拉克显露出极其异常的力气，我知道他是无心，但不确定这对农场会造成什么，我得教他控制住。他已经完全脱离狼群和我在一起生活，他长得很快，老天啊，他几乎要和我一样高了。他的力气真大，他能毫不费力地推走几乎一整个山头，你能想象吗？他推倒了山尖的一整块岩石！我们将那里定为我们的秘密基地，但不幸的是引发了一场小小的山崩……”

山崩？布鲁斯的目光停滞在那个单词中间。山崩。

他又向后翻过几页，乔纳森对克拉克的生活记录还有很多，他将笔记翻到末尾，那里的纸张被撕去两页，周遭黏着有大块暗色的污渍。克拉克趴在他的腿上，嘴角勾起一抹满足的笑意，浓长的睫毛在灯光中微微扇动。布鲁斯试图挪动僵硬的腿，他能听到自己的骨头在嘎吱作响。“我要睡了。”他说，克拉克随即松开他。

如果这场山崩不是巧合，克拉克为什么要将自己关在山洞里？因为孤独？欲望？

仿佛是不想再看到那张充斥微笑和天真的脸，他快速地熄灭床头的灯，面朝墙壁闭上眼睛。身后安静了好一会儿，但布鲁斯知道，那双无辜又天真的蓝眼睛还在黑暗中不知所措地看着自己。

他抓紧薄毯的一角，试图让自己的呼吸放缓。

地板传来轻微的响动，一条坚实的手臂搭上他的腰，温暖的热度靠在他的后背。

他的皮肤明明也可以是柔软的。布鲁斯紧闭着眼睛。他必须做点什么，在克拉克又一次冒犯他之前。

一条濡湿柔软的舌头猝不及防地舔上他的后颈，皮肤传来强烈的痒意让他发出短促的惊叫声，布鲁斯几乎要从床上跳起，但克拉克的手臂死死地禁锢着他。

柔软的热度抵着他的大腿根。

“克拉克，你不能再这样。”蝙蝠侠嗓音低沉，充满警告的意味，肌肉强健的手臂筋脉凸起，他喘息着试图推开身后坚硬如钢铁般的男人。“你不能这么做。”

“为什么？”克拉克充满疑惑的声音从耳畔传来，那双充斥天真的眼睛一定带着不解，呼吸在耳垂边缓缓地勾起一抹令人脸红心跳的战栗，“可是我们已经……就像那些狼，鹿，兔子，还有其他……它们会生活在一起，会做很多次。”

“这是不对的。”布鲁斯试图忍受这场难堪的对话，竭力耐心地解释：“以人类的道德标准来说，你不能强迫别人做任何事，就像你在山洞里对我做的那些……你伤害到我了，这不能再发生。”

“可是……我……”克拉克的手臂仍然环绕在腰间，力度似乎轻了一些，至少布鲁斯觉得不那么疼痛了。他在狭小的单人床上试图翻身，克拉克的头依然抵住他的后颈，蓬松的卷发蹭得那里的皮肤一阵痒。

“克拉克，人与人之间必须保持距离，哪怕是朋友也一样。”他快要失去耐心了，“我不喜欢这样。”

“不……不要讨厌我。”克拉克的声音在黑暗中变得慌乱，他的手像是被炽热的烙铁烫伤那般惊慌地从布鲁斯的腰间抽走，宽阔的手掌继而小心翼翼地搭上布鲁斯的肩胛骨，“好吗，布鲁斯？”

他强迫自己点点头，身体某个部位还在隐隐作痛，混杂那种让他无所适从的愉悦感，克拉克与他做爱时那种难以避免的快感，如同毒蛇的信子般在他腿间游走。

为什么会这样？

只是因为我同情他？

“可是我还想抱着你睡。”克拉克的声音里带着一抹哭腔，像是害怕被抛弃的孩子。“求你，布鲁斯，让我抱住你睡，我……我很难过……求你……”

“不。”布鲁斯拒绝道，但声音一点也不严厉。

“你……你和其他人不一样，你是不一样的，我想和你待在一起……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克将脸埋在身后不停地呢喃着他的名字，声音慢慢地轻下去，

“为什么？”

但克拉克已经不再回答了，那只有力的手不容挣脱地搂住布鲁斯的腰，均匀的呼吸声从他身后传来，成为黑夜中为睡眠伴奏的一部分。

 

【I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,】

我本应承诺给你一颗心 你答应将要接受。

【Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.】

请你轻吻我的眼睛 让我沉醉。

——AFI《Prelude 12/21》

 

十九

“为什么要去？”克拉克又一次问，跟在他身后急切地喊道。

“我必须找到飞机的残骸，我需要上面的设施。”布鲁斯略显不耐烦地回答，他走出木屋，清晨耀眼的日光让他的眼睛感到一阵刺痛。

“可是我能给你带很多吃的。”克拉克拉住他的手将他转过身，他的手劲很大，布鲁斯因疼痛而皱起眉。

克拉克惊慌地放开手，盯着布鲁斯的手腕上几道浅浅的红色指痕。

布鲁斯停在门口，“你需要一件衣服，克拉克。”他将目光从克拉克身上挪开。

“你不想和我待在一起吗？布鲁斯？”

黑暗骑士撇过脸，“不……”他低下头，躲开克拉克的视线，“我是说……我会回来的，但是发电机坏了，我得找到飞机残骸，上面有一些用得上的东西。你还记得乔纳森和你住在这里的场景吗？他一定不喜欢发电机坏掉的样子，对吗，克拉克？”

克拉克像是在思忖他的话语，他看了布鲁斯好一会儿。“那……”他开口，“我要和你一起去，我能帮上忙。”

也许他帮得上忙。“好吧。”布鲁斯说。

他们离开木屋穿过森林，随风摇曳的枝叶深处传来欢快的鸟鸣，间或有啄木鸟富有节奏的敲击声，以及野兔不时奔跑过灌木发出窸窸窣窣的响动，是一切森林生物在阳光和树影中混合的奏鸣曲。

“晚上森林里会有萤火虫。”克拉克的声音从身旁响起，“布鲁斯，你愿意和我一起来看吗？”

“乐意至极。”布鲁斯心不在焉地点头，克拉克开心地跟着他，他们已经穿过森林朝山脚走去，布鲁斯竭力回忆着他遇到克拉克时的那座山，那里离干扰源不远，或许他能找到什么。

隐约的刺鼻恶臭和血腥味被微风裹挟而来，布鲁斯皱起眉，他不会认错，又是那种尸体的味道。一抹鲜亮的蓝色从前方巨大的岩石顶端突兀地露出来，在灰色岩石和青色的草木间显得格格不入。克拉克说过，这座岛上有时会有登山客。

“克拉克，我饿了，去为我摘些樱桃吧。”布鲁斯说，他从山坡上向下望去，绵延不断的森林的另一端浮现出隐隐约约的红色，他知道那里的樱桃可口甘甜，果实累累压弯了枝丫，尽管克拉克的速度很快，但要下山坡再到达森林也需要花上很长时间。

克拉克显露出欣喜的表情，他似乎十分乐意被布鲁斯需要，或者说，被依赖。

他飞快地下山了。

布鲁斯绕过巨大的岩石，岩石后面的硕大蓝色帐篷上血迹斑驳，蝇虫围绕着周围的污渍和碎肉兜转飞舞，黏连着模糊血肉的森森白骨散落在拉链门外，大片血痕一直蔓延到一边的树下，高高的草丛中隐约能看到上翻的尖利肋骨。

是狼群。黑暗骑士的眼睛扫过帐篷旁散落的衣物。大约发生在一周前，两名登山客，在熟睡时被狼群袭击。

阳光在岩石下方的草丛里映照出刺眼的反光。布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，捡起那个屏幕已经碎裂的手机。他在自己忐忑的心跳声中按下开机键，几秒的等待时间如同数年那般漫长，显示屏上的电池条只剩一条细细的红色，他却没有在四周找到任何充电设施。

一串简单的号码被按错了两次，可能是碎裂的屏幕导致传感失灵，或者只是他手指不经意的颤抖。旋即冰冷的嘟嘟声响起，中间夹杂着嘈杂的干扰音。

“您好，韦恩庄园。”老管家的声音从听筒中传来。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

“我的天！布鲁斯少爷！”

“阿尔弗雷德，听我说，我在岛上，蝙蝠翼已经坠毁，你能定位我现在的位置吗？”

“当然，当然！” 老管家的声音充满欣喜和惊讶，但很快就被强烈的干扰打断，“我和卢修斯商量……滋滋……韦恩集团的救援队一直在寻找岛屿的位置，但是船上的设施……滋……被干扰……现在重新定位……滋滋……”

“阿尔弗雷德？阿尔弗雷德？！”

“少爷？滋滋……您能听到吗？他们明天就能……”

嘈杂的干扰声戛然而止，手机屏幕恢复一片黑色。布鲁斯将它抓在胸口，他突然听到自己的心跳混杂在风声里，天色似乎暗淡下来了，树叶在疾风中发出一片哗哗声。脚下的山石崎岖异常，他该回去找克拉克吗？他会不会对救援队……

“布鲁斯。”充满惊诧和悲伤的声音。

布鲁斯回过头，克拉克正站在他身后，那双坚实的大手无力地缓缓松开，手中的樱桃随即哗啦啦地四散滚落一地，那些殷红如血滴的果实散落蔓延于砂石之间，刺痛他的眼睛。

“你又要丢下我了，是吗？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来不及写啦，下章黄包车。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各位情人节快乐！  
> 生活工作原因拖更了好久，下次或下下次更新的时候完结，大约在本月底到三月份。然后将《迷宫》系列完结。  
> 2月20日参加了超蝙相遇庆祝活动，到时候还会更新一篇。  
> 求Kudos❤~如果从LOFTER来麻烦点赞哦谢谢~点赞是更新的动力呀~Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ

二十

“6月30日 莱克斯企业的人终于来了，他们……” 

大片凝固的血渍遮挡大片字迹，张被黏在一起的纸张被指甲轻轻划开。乔纳森留下的字句随轻薄的纸张微微跳动，布鲁斯在恍惚中瞥向年代久远的日记，痛苦的欢愉令他颤抖，眼前的景象因为剧烈的晃动变得模糊。

“他们发现克拉克了……”

老旧的单人木床不堪重负地嘎吱作响，一次次剧烈的晃动使床架撞击墙壁发出可怖的吱呀声，床沿上的日记在布鲁斯粗重的喘息中掉落在地上，翻过另一页。

“7月12日 我一定要带克拉克离开这里。克拉克有异于常人的能力，我不能让他被他们开膛破肚研究……”

克拉克抬起他的腿，再一次将自己的性器送入穴道深处，想要从这具疲惫不堪的身体上获得更多反应。浓稠的白色浊液在交合处聚集，随着抽插的动作沿着股缝滑落在满是脏污的床单上。两天以来他没有给布鲁斯下床的权利，克拉克冷冷地盯着身下被后穴高潮折磨的男人，眼神如同一头被抢走猎物的暴怒的狼，原始的占有欲快要将他的理智灼烧殆尽。

长久的性爱让他的体力几乎透支，布鲁斯张大嘴巴，黯哑的喉咙里发出破碎的声音。他无力地推拒着克拉克宽阔的胸膛，他试图向他解释过，然而克拉克只是用蛮力将他的身体打开，让他的嘴巴充满呻吟，直到他失去解释的力气。

他在宣泄愤怒。布鲁斯咬紧牙齿想道，指骨仍然感到隐隐作痛，那是他捶打挣扎的下场，克拉克的皮肤可以变成如钢铁般坚硬。他被按在床上不停地侵犯，夜以继日，在过于强烈的情欲中失去意识，又在下体被填满带来的快感中醒来。克拉克的阴茎如同烧红的烙铁，一次次地在他身体内部搅动戳刺，柔软的肠道被扩张出阴茎的形状，内里的嫩肉软软地吸附在粗大的性器上。

布鲁斯在又一次被摩擦过前列腺后尖叫出声，声嘶力竭的叫喊让嗓子生疼，但克拉克依旧紧紧抓着他的双腿向两边分开，用自己粗长挺硬的性器填满他的后穴。他在快感中近乎窒息地粗喘着，宛如一条脱水的鱼，艳红的穴肉被不断翻搅碾磨，腰部酸软，无力挣扎。他被迫陷入情欲带来的失控的痛苦，又为之兴奋不已，已经射不出任何东西的阴茎半挺着，偶尔吐出两滴透明的尿液。

克拉克突然加快了速度，鼓胀的阴囊拍击臀瓣的声音愈发的响亮，混合着黏腻的水声和插入肠道发出的气音。被磨肿的穴口颤抖着迎合越来越快的频率，将粗大的阴茎吞咽得更深。

布鲁斯哭叫着绷紧了身体，在高潮的痉挛中缩紧了后穴，眼前一片发黑。克拉克的精液又多又热，他能感受到那些液体填满了肠道，甚至有冲入胃里的错觉。那根阴茎从他身体里缓缓退出，像是要将他的身体抽空一样，白浊的液体随着动作一下子涌出早已合不拢的小洞，布鲁斯抑制不住地呻吟，嘶哑的喉咙发出微弱的呜咽声。麻木而肿胀的后穴随着呼吸微微颤抖开合，穴口微微外翻的嫩肉上沾满了精液。

布鲁斯将自己陷在枕头里，闭上眼睛给自己带来宁静的黑暗，身体酸痛得连一根手指都动不了。

“布鲁斯？”

克拉克轻柔地抚摸他的脸，好像刚才的施暴从未发生。

“布鲁斯，你在听我说话吗？”

他在一片柔软的黑暗中皱起眉，克拉克不再叫他了，房间里的一切声音被放大，身后传来克拉克整理被褥发出的窸窣声响。

他生气了？

一个冰冷的硬物被抵上他敏感红肿对的后穴，布鲁斯猛地抬起头，双腿却使不上一点力气，克拉克按住他的背，那颗异物被缓慢塞入柔软的穴道里。

你干什么！？他挣扎着，沙哑的声音轻不可闻。

似乎像在报复他对自己置之不理，克拉克专注地将又一颗樱桃塞入红肿的小洞里，三根手指轻易地插入后穴中将樱桃推得更深，柔软温暖的穴肉包裹着粗长的手指，残留其中的精液被挤出来，淌落在满是精斑的床单上。

布鲁斯痛苦地挣扎，酸软的双腿在床单上磨蹭。克拉克的手如同钢铁压住他的脊背，将那些樱桃慢慢地塞进去，直到大开的洞口吞不下那些暗红色的果实。

不……喑哑的嗓子发不出一点声音，肠道被那些樱桃碾压推挤，他难受地将手指伸向下身，太胀了，红肿的穴道根本无法承受这样的折磨。

克拉克拉过他的手，强而有力的手指几乎在手腕上留下青紫的淤痕。他突然愣住了，略有所思地盯着布鲁斯。清晨的阳光透过摇曳的树荫照入屋子，点点光斑映照在布鲁斯饱满的肌肉上。微风吹过树叶发出哗哗的声响，但除此之外还有别的什么……

“有人来了。”他听见克拉克说。

布鲁斯睁大了眼睛。但克拉克并没有掉以轻心，柜子上的登山绳是那些登山客还未使用过的遗物，现在终于能派上用处。坚固的绳索将布鲁斯酸软的手腕紧紧绑在床柱上，无力的挣扎在克拉克眼里不值一提。

树叶的响动越来越接近了，是人的脚步声，不止一人。布鲁斯前所未有地清醒，他们会发现这座小屋，但克拉克会对他们做什么？

克拉克，听我说。他张着嘴，却只能发出破碎的声音。让我来处理，我不会让你受伤的。

克拉克看了他一眼。

你现在出去，他们会对付你，察觉到异样。布鲁斯喘息着张动嘴唇，他知道克拉克听得见。

依然是那种捕食者的眼神，克拉克略有所思地看着他，两秒。接着，他从衣柜里取出衣物。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。克拉克展开一条被洗得发白的休闲裤，裤腿有些短，老旧布料因水洗微微泛白，显然克拉克比他的养父健壮高大很多，乔纳森的格子衬衫只能扣上两个扣子，但这让克拉克显得慵懒而随意，他熟练地拉好拉链，系好纽扣，就好像是刚起床的土生土长的堪萨斯小镇农民。

敲门声适时地响起。

克拉克瞥见黑暗骑士的战衣，紧身战衣早已被撕碎，随意丢弃在一旁。克拉克想了想，最终捡起一块碎片蛮横地塞入布鲁斯的嘴里。

“你需要睡眠，布鲁斯。”他温柔地拍了拍布鲁斯的脸颊。

“有人吗？”门外的人不耐烦地加快了敲门速度。

布鲁斯听见那扇老旧的木门被打开，发出令人不适的吱呀声。

“您好，先生。”一个男声。阳光洒在木屋的一楼地板上，布鲁斯转头可以透过栏杆清晰地看到门外晃动的影子。“我们在寻找失踪的同伴。”

“唔……”衣料碎片抵住他的喉咙，克拉克将它深深地塞入他的嘴，几乎令他作呕。紧身战衣会自动贴合他的皮肤，却在这种时候给他造成麻烦，布鲁斯无法将它从嘴里吐出去。

“您好。”克拉克的声音镇定而亲切，堪萨斯腔，发音精准，平静地与他们打招呼，“我是这儿的护林员，或许我能帮助你们？”

该死的，护林员？布鲁斯动了动手腕，登山绳将他的皮肤几乎勒出血。

“呃……”男人的影子在地上动了动，“他大概6尺2英寸高，黑发蓝眼。”

韦恩集团的救援队，试图掩盖布鲁斯·韦恩的身份。布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，转动手臂试图挣脱绳索。但他们犯了巨大的错误。

克拉克的手撑在门框上，悠闲地打了个呵欠：“他穿什么颜色衣服？什么样式的登山包？”

** 一点语法错误都没有。 **

克拉克明显隐瞒了太多东西。布鲁斯咬着牙在心底怒吼。在山洞里竟以为他什么都听不懂！

“呃……”救援队队长显然也不清楚布鲁斯·韦恩究竟来这座荒岛干什么，“黑色的胶质潜水服，我们在海边走散了。”

阿尔弗雷德只会告诉他们这些，蝙蝠战衣可以在必要时脱去轻甲，内里黑色的紧身战衣不会引起任何怀疑。

“直到上星期，我才入住这间屋子。”克拉克的声音变得有些严肃，“并没有人来过，我也没有接到无线电呼救。不过……”他的手指向一个方向，太阳将手臂的影子拉得很长，“昨天我在那边山头有看到人影，或许你们可以去找找？”

“您确定吗？在山顶？”他听到救援队问。

他无法挣脱这些用怪力束紧的登山绳，逃脱大师无法解开这种几乎将绳索捏在一起的束缚。

得引起他们的注意……

布鲁斯挪动酸软的腿，足尖勉强勾到克拉克放在柜子上的盘子。

“是在山顶，但也是两天前的事情了，因为……”

“咚——”盘子掉落在地板上发出沉闷的响声，剩余的樱桃随之掉落，在地上骨碌碌地滚出很远。

“什么声音？”声音显然引起了救援队的警觉。

“哈，我正说到这个。”克拉克的声音听起来很轻松，又带着点无奈，“那是我养的狗，它被狼咬伤了，脾气又不太好。两天来为了照顾它，我都没有完成巡逻任务。”

** 拙劣的借口，但语句通畅，他甚至说了专用名词。 **

“原来是这样。”救援队似乎相信他的话，“它还好吗？”

“轻伤而已。不过我得提醒你们，那些狼很危险，如果不带着狗和猎枪的话，你们最好趁早离开，报警让专业的救援队来。”克拉克的语调诚恳而令人安心，“我的无线电正在维修，等它恢复正常后我会为你们请求援助。”

“非常感谢您，先生。”救援队仓促地回答，“但不用了，我们已经这么做了。如果有需要，我们会再找您。”

韦恩集团当然不能让外界知道布鲁斯·韦恩已经消失多日。

他听到克拉克与救援队道别，门外的脚步声渐渐远离。布鲁斯几乎要将牙齿咬碎。愚蠢，太愚蠢了。

克拉克将木门轻轻地关上，布鲁斯能感受到令人不适的、掠食者的视线正停滞在自己身上，甚至意图将他吞噬。

克拉克似乎还停在原地，压迫感在安静的房间里悄声蔓延，布鲁斯只听到自己因窒息发出的喘息声。

“咯吱……咯吱……”地板开始发出刺耳的声响，克拉克正朝楼上走来，脚步声由远至近，不紧不慢，如同玩弄猎物的捕食者，只为了欣赏猎物挣扎的模样。

克拉克面无表情地弯下腰将盘子捡起，蔚蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝红色的光，他的嘴角微微抽动着，像是在竭力压制自己的怒火。

被禁锢的手腕破皮流血，床单皱巴巴的凌乱一片。克拉克俯下身将布鲁斯口中的布料取出，静静地看着他涨红了脸咳喘，高大健壮的身躯挡住从窗户外透入的阳光。

你都知道。布鲁斯斜睨着他，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是愤怒，他从喉间挤出微弱的声音。你能和人交流。

“我只是不喜欢人类的生活。”克拉克抬起手，触摸到布鲁斯温热的皮肤，“欺骗，狡诈，伤害……我不喜欢。”

蔚蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着黑暗骑士的脸。

“看来是时候回去了。”他摸着布鲁斯的脸颊轻声说。

二十一

熟悉的水声，伴随湿冷的空气侵袭周身，令人不适的黏腻感，冰冷而潮湿。

有人将他手腕处的束缚解开，但他没有丝毫力气，甚至连眼睛都睁不开。

怎么了？是噩梦吗？

他曾经做过很多次噩梦，也像这样漆黑一片，浑身冰冷，动弹不得，前面是漆黑的小巷，有人拿着枪慢慢靠近，父亲倒下了，然后是母亲，他们护着他……

手腕处传来湿热的触感，抚慰被绳子割破的伤口。

雪白的珍珠在他眼前掉落，母亲最爱的珍珠项链，如同雪花，又如羽毛，在他眼前缓缓下降，沾着红色的血。

他在噩梦中颤抖，他无法阻止这个，像是被冻住一样，无能为力。

背部传来一阵温暖，焐热了快要被冻僵的身体。

梦？与以往不同？布鲁斯艰难地睁开眼睛，微光照耀在凹凸不平的石壁上，腰间传来暖和的重量。炙热的气息喷在他的后颈，布鲁斯猛地撑起身，下半身传来的酸痛让他再次摔回树叶中。

他在黑暗中狠狠地咬着嘴唇，依照月亮的方向仔细计算时间。从他在木屋里昏睡过去再到洞穴中醒来，大约过去了八到十小时了。洞窟外灌进来的冷风引起一阵颤栗，那条压着他的强壮的手臂从腰部滑下，头顶传来克拉克满是担忧的声音。

“你怎么了，布鲁斯？”

已经不想再伪装了吗？布鲁斯抬起眼。这很好，他必须态度柔和，取得克拉克的信任，只要克拉克愿意与他说话，具有思考方式，就有机会……

月光在克拉克坚实的肌肉上画下一圈明黄色的轮廓，布鲁斯躲开他伸过来的手指，却在又一次挣扎中软了腰。他躺在树叶堆里喘气，从睡眠中醒来的身体叫嚣着酸痛，有坚硬的物什堵在酸麻的后穴里中，引起一阵难以言状的不适感。

克拉克显然有些慌乱，宽大有力的手掌轻轻覆盖在布鲁斯的背部，慢慢地揉动。

“该死的！这是什么？！”布鲁斯狠狠地瞪了他一眼，红着脸将手指插入松软的肛门，却将内里的樱桃推得更深。

“布鲁斯……”

“滚开！”他冲克拉克大吼，去他妈的态度柔和，他忍受不了这个，他怎么能忘了……

“布鲁斯，让我帮你！”克拉克惊慌地按住他，“你会受伤的！”

“滚！”

他们在黑暗中对峙，布鲁斯粗喘着气，他试图爬起来远离克拉克，但酸软的身体让他再一次跌倒。

“布鲁斯……”

“是你带来这一切！”布鲁斯拍开那双意图扶起自己的手，疼痛的咽喉发出仍然嘶哑的怒吼声，“是你造成山崩！你知道飞机的残骸在哪里！该死的！你到底想干什么！？” 

克拉克睁大了蓝色的眼睛，布鲁斯戒备地瞪着他，浑身肌肉紧绷，胸口因愤怒和紧张而剧烈起伏。他会怎么样？用他的怪力捏碎他？折磨他？还是将他剥皮噬骨？

然而什么都没有发生。

“不会……不会再这么对你了。”克拉克结结巴巴地说，他看起来被吓坏了，“布鲁斯，我不知道……让我先帮你，好吗？”

又是这种故作服从的语调。布鲁斯谨慎地打量着他。但克拉克只是慢慢伏下身体跪坐着，抬起眼回望他。

他在表示服从，就像一只狼。

克拉克小心翼翼地将手指抚上他的臀，轻柔地压住他的腿，温热的手掌慢慢抚过布鲁斯冰冷的皮肤，让那双紧绷的腿放松下来。

两根手指缓缓地插入肿胀的肠道，搅动内里的嫩肉将被肠液浸湿变得滑腻的樱桃慢慢挖出。果实摩擦过前列腺，布鲁斯低低地喘息着，在电流般的快感中双腿痉挛，未被触碰的性器在最后一颗樱桃被抠出时射出白浊的精液，红肿的穴口大张着，穴口的嫩肉满是晶亮的体液。

“布鲁斯？”

“闭……闭嘴。”他恼怒地将克拉克推开，高潮带来的倦怠感如潮水般席卷他的神经，连日来纵欲过度让他的头脑陷入昏沉。

“布鲁斯，我真的不想伤害你……”克拉克的声音逐渐远去，“只要你不再……”

布鲁斯陷入一片黑暗中，他听不到克拉克的话了。

二十二

再次醒来时，克拉克健壮的背影挡住了洞口的亮光。他回头神情复杂地看了布鲁斯一眼，手中的刀子划破兔子的皮肉，熟练地将一整张兔皮剥下来。

“人类的生活并不只有负面的东西，克拉克。”布鲁斯沉声说，声音沙哑，但充满诱惑。“你说不喜欢人类生活，但你在使用刀子，你和乔纳森生活的那段时间……”

“够了，布鲁斯。”克拉克的声音沉闷而带着沮丧，像是在为昨夜的事自责。“你别再想耍花招，我不会把你交给那些人。”

“你修理了胡子，还有头发。”布鲁斯接着说，“第一次见面的时候，我就注意到这个，说明乔纳森将你教导得很好，你可以保护好自己不受伤害。”

“那只是……”克拉克停下了动作，“我想给你一个好印象。你和那些人，所有人，是不一样的。”他将那只兔子放在一边，显而易见是为布鲁斯准备的食物。

“我不想……”他的声音闷闷的，“让别人认为我是怪物。”

“你当然不是，克拉克。”布鲁斯摇头。

“我不会再让任何人伤害我们。”克拉克站起身走向他，手中紧紧攥着染血的刀子，淋漓鲜血从他手指上缓缓滴落，“绝不。”

他一定抽空去过木屋了。布鲁斯想着。刀刃锋利，他会磨刀。

“你说，‘我们’。”布鲁斯重复道。

“伴侣，我们。”克拉克沾血的手掌覆盖在他脸上，蔚蓝色的眼睛痴迷地凝视布鲁斯的脸，眼神暧昧而充满危险。

黏腻的血色沾染上脸颊，冲入鼻腔的浓郁血腥味令他皱眉，然而克拉克的手指紧紧地捏着他的脸，布鲁斯无法躲开。

我们不是伴侣。愤怒和羞耻直冲大脑，布鲁斯握紧了拳头。但现在不能说这个，克拉克的占有欲是致命的。

“人类普通伴侣的生活……”他咬着牙将那些话语吞下去，竭力压制住心中燃烧的怒火，“我猜乔纳森应该不会向你提起那些，让我来教你，克拉克，你会觉得人类生活在某些方面充满……”他在脑中斟酌出一个简单易懂的词汇，“乐趣。”

那些手指从他脸上撤开了。布鲁斯抬眼，眼神对上克拉克的，从薄唇中说出的话语充满诱哄的意味，“比如木屋里那些书籍，乔纳森教过你吗？伴侣之间会分享他们从书本中得到的乐趣，从而让他们的感情更加牢固。”

“感情。”克拉克的喉结上下蠕动着，“韦氏字典里有这个词，爸的那些昆虫书本也有，但我一直不知道它的真正意义。”

布鲁斯深吸一口气：“书架上所有的书籍，你都看过了？”

“每一本，每一页，每一句，每一个单词。”克拉克回答，“爸死后我花了一整年的时间适应他的生活，但我失败了。”他缓缓蹲下，与布鲁斯平视，“直到你出现，我才知道我不用再那么……” 克拉克睁大了眼睛，目光诚恳，“孤单，是这个单词吗？”

布鲁斯望着他，灰蓝色的眼睛微微眯起。

“乔纳森和你提起过船吗？”他勾起嘴角，露出哥谭宝贝迷人的招牌微笑，“但不是他来看你的时候乘坐的那种，伴侣们会在船上约会，就像你向我提议一起看萤火虫那样，你不想试试吗？”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下周最后一章完结。  
> 如果喜欢麻烦在LOFTER点个❤，谢谢！

二十三  
正如乔纳森·肯特的日记所说，岛的东南部有一处天然港口。  
布鲁斯站在巨石上眺望一望无际的海面，这里与他初到岛上的那片沙滩不同，天然海湾港阔水深，浪花轻柔地拍打着岩石，停在岸边的船只随之颠簸。他缓缓地走近它们，各式各样的船相互交叉停泊，一直延伸到海岸另一边的芦苇丛里，这些船有的饱经风吹雨打已经破败不堪，有的看起来停靠仅有数周。  
克拉克站在不远处焦急地来回踱步，布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，兀自跳上一艘小船。  
应该是一周前那两名登山客留下的船。他走过甲板来到狭小的控制室，船上并没有留下什么有用的东西，钓竿和一些消遣用的捕鱼工具随意堆放在地上。他检查了引擎和燃料，燃料还有大半，引擎应该也没有问题。布鲁斯看向地上的工具，或许他可以将那些钓鱼线藏起来，用于……  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克的声音从岸上传来。  
布鲁斯看向控制室窗外，克拉克蔚蓝色的眼睛里写满了焦急。他将钓鱼线丢在角落的箱子后面，慢悠悠地走出船舱。  
“这艘船可以使用，但是……”他仔细端详着克拉克的脸，“引擎有些问题，我们需要维修工具。”  
克拉克显然在犹豫。  
“克拉克，飞机残骸在哪儿？”布鲁斯接着问。那双蔚蓝色的眼睛如预想得那样充满慌乱。  
“飞机上有工具，带我去那里。”他的语气不容置疑，“只是取用一些工具，坠毁的飞机不能让我离开。”  
“可是……”克拉克张开嘴，  
“我保证，克拉克。”他打断他的话，“我们可以把船开到海上，你会钓鱼吗？”布鲁斯逐渐靠近克拉克，凑近他耳边轻声说：“我可以教你，我们还能做其他事情……随你喜欢。”  
克拉克的脸逐渐升上一抹红晕，布鲁斯的身体正贴着他，那对薄唇说出的话语如同毒蛇的信子一样游过他的耳畔，却如同香甜的果实令人垂涎。  
克拉克点了点头，“在……在山上。”他深吸一口气，“离这儿不远。”  
他们从海岸行走至森林，穿过树丛踏过一片草地来到山脚下。布鲁斯环顾四周，他来过这里，他第一次见到克拉克的时候……  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克回头，满脸疑问。  
布鲁斯将目光从山顶拉回，他大概猜到了他的装备在哪里。“没什么。”他跟着克拉克继续向山顶前进。  
未经开凿的天然山路崎岖异常，尖利的岩石将他的手掌割出一道血痕，酸痛的肌肉叫嚣着几乎让他站立不稳，令人羞耻的部位因为剧烈的腿部动作传来一阵刺痛。布鲁斯费力地攀爬着，依旧酸软的腿不住地打颤。  
他需要康复，但他等不了了。  
这不算什么。布鲁斯咬着牙前进一步，在无数个哥谭黑暗的夜晚，他会在伤痛中思索自己是否会立即死去，可是蝙蝠侠永远能站起来。  
克拉克显得异常焦虑，他屡次想要搀扶他的伴侣，却被轻轻地推开。他们穿过山顶的树林，黑色的蝙蝠翼残骸就在眼前。  
早该想到的。布鲁斯握紧了拳头，熟悉的瀑布的轰鸣声从山的另一端传来，他怎么能没想到，克拉克将这些东西就放在洞窟上方。  
布鲁斯在那堆因爆炸灼烧而变形的金属板间摸索，段成两截的万能腰带、战甲碎片、披风、钩爪枪都在这里。克拉克将它们放在一起，如同一处战利品收集处。  
他转头望了克拉克一眼，那大块头心虚地将视线移到地上。布鲁斯打开早已面目全非的驾驶舱，这里没什么剩下的，他在被烧毁的座椅下方的暗格里找到了箱子，它完好无损地躺在那儿，防火、防水、坚固，甚至设置了指纹与虹膜双重锁。  
布鲁斯将箱子抽出来，他必须带着这个上船。  
里面是备用蝙蝠装，还有一些备用武器。  
操作台下变形凸出的储存槽挡住布鲁斯的腿。他像是突然想起什么，颤抖着手指将里面的容器抽出来，储存槽里的保温杯被火焰熏得乌黑，里面的鸡汤早已变质。  
布鲁斯抱着这罐鸡汤缓缓地跪下来。  
老管家为他熬制的鸡汤，他终究还是没有喝。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克走近他，温暖的手掌搭上他的肩膀。  
“我们拿到工具了。”布鲁斯轻声说，灰蓝色的眼睛冷冷地望着山下，“走吧。”

二十四  
他将箱子放入船舱，假装检查设备。  
克拉克站在甲板上若有所思地盯着被丢弃在一旁的绳索，阳光为饱满健壮的肌肉披上一层金色的光辉。海风吹动浪花推着小船微微摇摆，布鲁斯将手撑在控制台上，眯起眼睛望向窗外甲板上的克拉克。  
“克拉克，你能帮我一个忙吗？”灰蓝色的眼睛眨了眨，“我忘了拿一件重要的工具，就在飞机操作台下面，黑色的罐子。”  
克拉克张了张嘴，不知所措地盯着他。  
布鲁斯慢慢地抬眼，小心翼翼地对上他的眼神：“帮我取来，好吗？”  
克拉克向后退了一步。他在考虑。布鲁斯仔细端详他的动作，尽力向克拉克露出一个温和的笑容：“如果没有工具，我们就没法把船修好。”  
蝙蝠装还在他脚下躺着，坚硬的箱子的棱角抵着他的脚踝。  
最终，克拉克朝他点了点头。  
布鲁斯握紧了流汗的手心，他不确定救援队是否还在岛上，但岸上并没有发现救援队的船只，也可能他们将船停泊到别处。  
健壮的身影走到树林边缘停下，克拉克突然回头望他。布鲁斯在船舱里朝他挥手，看着他消失在远处树干和绿叶的剪影中。  
布鲁斯打开控制面板，船上的雷达因受到干扰而紊乱，他必须尽快离开。  
他在脑中回忆刚才他们所走的路，但按照克拉克的速度，应该用不了那么久。布鲁斯在心中默数60秒，一只海鸟收起翅膀停在栏杆上，歪过脑袋警惕地打量他。  
只要远离这座岛，雷达和无线电就能恢复工作，他就可以找到从这座无名岛屿到哥谭的航线。  
发动机的轰鸣声从海面响起，海鸟在惊慌中扑棱着翅膀向一望无际的大海飞去。水花扑溅上甲板，小船渐渐离开海岸。布鲁斯回头望着那些岩石渐渐变小，连另一边的大片芦苇丛也显得如杂草般低矮。  
他终于可以离开了。  
手指因为兴奋微微颤抖着，布鲁斯加快了航行速度，翻腾聚集的水花在船尾拖拽出一条长长的白色尾巴。  
他再次望向窗外，克拉克正站在那些岩石旁，被深而无际的海水挡住去路。布鲁斯看不清克拉克的的表情，但他知道那双蔚蓝色的眼睛一定充满了难以置信。  
克拉克只是缺少引导。心中有一个声音对布鲁斯说。他被人类伤害过，但并没有为此猎杀人类。  
“对不起，克拉克。”他轻声对自己说，“我必须离开。”  
克拉克动了动，向前一步。  
布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，克拉克腾空而起，发出震耳的音爆。他几乎在下一秒就看到那张英俊的脸，那张此时正因愤怒而五官扭曲的脸——克拉克撕开了控制舱的顶部，危险的红光从眼中冒出，如同灼烧的烈焰。  
布鲁斯后退一步摆出防御姿态，额头的汗水沿着脸颊滑落。克拉克朝他怒吼，如同一匹暴怒的狼，拳头聚集超自然的力量狠狠地砸向船体，船舱在重击中瞬间分崩离析。  
黑暗的海水接住了他，布鲁斯在冲击带来的天旋地转中试图伸手抓住些什么，但什么都没有了。水压让耳朵一阵刺痛，船只的残骸划过周身带来钝痛，但他不在意。  
他必须活下去。  
他让自己尽量放松身体，拨开周身下落的碎片杂物向水面游去。明媚的阳光从船只残骸的间隙中透入水中，他看不见克拉克在哪里，但他必须先浮上水面……  
一只宽阔的手按住他的后脑。  
布鲁斯竭力用手肘向后撞去，迎来的却是如同撞击岩石般的疼痛，他在水中眯起眼睛，水流在周身不断拍打、冲击，黑暗和痛苦席卷着他。那只按在后脑的手几乎要将颅骨捏碎般令人惊恐，克拉克死死按住他在水中拖行，让他在呛水带来的窒息中挣扎。  
必须活下去。  
他的手指渐渐脱力。  
必须……  
“哗啦——”他被猛地提出水面扔在坚硬的岩石上，后背传来火辣辣的疼痛。水珠从湿漉漉的额发滚落到眼睛里，布鲁斯眯起眼睛痛苦地咳喘，空气一下子涌入肺部，让他几乎再次窒息。  
克拉克拨开周围的芦苇向他走来，愤怒在他眼中聚集，“你欺骗了我。”颤抖的声音充满压抑的怒意，“再一次？！”  
布鲁斯戒备地瞪着他，四周是一人高的芦苇丛，远处是深不见底的海洋，他还能逃去哪里？  
他只能用沉默面对克拉克的怒火。  
那双强而有力的手猛然掐住他的脖颈，布鲁斯奋力抠挠扼住咽喉的手指，但克拉克压住他的腿，钢铁般坚硬的身躯控制着他，被紧束的咽喉发不出一点声音，他无法挣脱。  
“为什么？”克拉克充斥暴怒的声音从头顶传来，“布鲁斯，为什么？！”  
布鲁斯无力地推搡着克拉克，在窒息中眼前一阵发黑，头脑渐渐失去意识。  
喉间的束缚感突然消失，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，接着他的脸狠狠地挨了一拳，嘴里满是腥味，温热的液体从鼻腔里流出。  
他在玩弄猎物。布鲁斯狼狈地在麻木和痛苦中大口喘息着，将身体本能地蜷缩起来。克拉克控制了力道，只要他想，他可以随时砸烂自己的头骨。  
“克……拉克……”微弱又沙哑的声音轻不可闻，布鲁斯试图辩解。  
“闭嘴！”他被翻过身趴在岩石上，酸软的双腿被又一次分开，耳边传来克拉克的怒吼：“我再也不想听你说谎了！”  
他知道自己将要迎来什么，克拉克会用最原始的方式宣布对他的占有。布鲁斯徒劳地挣扎，在肉楔再一次贯穿他时张大了嘴巴，下半身撕裂般的疼痛让他无所适从，克拉克按住他的后脑将他压在岩石上，石头粗糙的表面磨破他的额头，血水刮过他的眉骨，流淌到眼角。  
“刚才还听到有响声，什么东西爆炸了？”  
由远及近的脚步声，是救援队。  
布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，鲜血让眼前的景象蒙上一片红色。他不能发出声音，不能让救援队发现暴怒中的克拉克。  
“只是海浪吧，起风了。”  
“不，我明明听到……”  
“得了吧老乔治，我看韦恩家的少爷多半是早离开了岛，这里有什么好玩的？往返只能乘船，连手机都没有信号。”  
布鲁斯死死咬住嘴唇吞咽下一声尖叫，克拉克紧紧抓着他的手腕，将阴茎埋入得更深。有血丝从穴口顺着大腿缓缓淌下，又是那种恼人的机械般的抽插节奏，布鲁斯在钻心的疼痛中竭力放软身体，试图让自己好受些。  
“你们都找过了？最高的那座山呢？”  
“那座山连条路都没有，我们最有经验的登山者都上不去，你觉得那花花公子上得去？不信你去问海梅。”  
风吹过芦苇丛，一人高的芦苇看不到任何人。嘴唇被咬破流血，布鲁斯随节奏前后颠簸着，酸软麻木的腿无力地挂在石头上，胯部被克拉克高高抬起，他迷茫地望着眼前的红色，生理泪水不受控制地从眼角淌下。克拉克告诫似地啮咬他的后颈，在皮肤上留下一个带血的牙印。  
“你说那天在山坡上发现的两具尸体会不会是……”  
海浪的声音逐渐变大，芦苇丛在风中发出哗哗的声响，掩盖了下体交媾的水声。  
“不知道，但有可能。整座岛上只有那个护林员，还能有谁？上头没有说韦恩先生是一个人啊，说不定他带着某个名模一起来这座破岛约会，不小心进了狼肚子呢？”  
“来这种地方约会？疯了吗？”  
“这有什么奇怪的？韦恩家的少爷每天换一个伴侣，约会地点也是可以换的嘛。”  
他们发出几声轻松的笑，布鲁斯惊恐地试图缩起身体减轻下体的折磨，但克拉克捏住他手腕的力道加重了。利刃似的阴茎重重地操干着被撕裂的穴口，在他的肠道里搅动、冲刺，宣泄着怒火。  
全身的疼痛侵袭着他，他快要失去意识了。  
“不过……虽然他的私生活很混乱，但韦恩先生是个好人。”  
另一位队友沉默了。  
“总之，我们再找两天，如果两天后还是没有他的踪影，我们就把那两具尸体的遗骸带回去检测。”  
“行。我看海滩上也不会有什么，我们先回去和海梅汇合吧。”  
鞋底踩在石子上发出细微的声响，他们离开了。  
布鲁斯发出一声模糊不清的呻吟，他蜷缩在石头上，阴茎软软地垂在那儿。体内的巨根缓缓地抽出，带出混合着血丝的白浊。  
他脱力地躺在冰冷的岩石上，双腿微微痉挛着。  
“约会……伴侣……”克拉克在他耳边呢喃。无力的身体再一次紧绷，布鲁斯听到自己剧烈的心跳声。  
“克拉克……听我说……”他张开嘴发出破碎的声音，然而那只宽阔有力的手掌再一次按住他的头，布鲁斯看不到克拉克的动作。  
“你是我的。”克拉克的话语冰冷地萦绕在耳尖，“只能是我的。”  
他感到背后传来滚烫的热度，布鲁斯长大嘴巴无声地呐喊着，指甲在慌乱中抠住石头，鲜血从指甲里争先恐后地涌出。  
后背传来皮肤被灼烧的焦味，他终于在难以忍受的刺痛中陷入一片黑暗。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

二十五  
灰蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，布鲁斯从黑暗中苏醒，洞窟外刺眼的阳光让他又一次闭上酸涩的眼睛。昏昏沉沉的头脑灌了铅似地沉重，疼痛感随即灼烧般地侵袭全身，他艰难地翻动身体，后背似乎伤得很重，但他还没有死。  
克拉克没有杀他。  
双腿在刺痛中痉挛，他突然意识到被荆棘牢牢捆住的四肢早已酸麻。  
荆棘？  
布鲁斯抬起手腕，这些荆棘坚韧而粗壮，他在山坡上见过这个，这种天然生长的植物比绳索更牢固，稍加移动就会让皮肤血肉模糊。  
但蝙蝠侠永远是逃脱大师。  
他竭力转动手腕以摆脱这些长而坚韧的藤蔓，身体从昏迷中慢慢地觉醒，他聚集力气解开束缚。被血痂糊住的脸已经麻木，他动了动嘴角，才发现下颚因为这些缠绕的荆刺疼痛不已。  
洞窟外传来呼喊声。布鲁斯将缠绕住自己的荆棘扯去。那是救援队，他们还有两天。  
他扶住岩壁颤抖着腿站起，朝向洞窟的出口。  
两天，他们会再搜寻两天，然后离开。  
现在又是第几天了呢？  
克拉克不在洞窟内，他也许是去寻找食物，又或者是故意将他丢弃在洞窟里等死。  
呼喊声由远及近，是救援队在寻找布鲁斯·韦恩。  
酸软无力的腿几乎摔倒，布鲁斯强撑起身体跌跌撞撞地朝向洞口那片光明跑去， “有人吗！？”他大声吼道，“我需要帮助！”  
洞窟内回响着他的声音，那片光明越来越近了，他甚至能感受到阳光的热度。洞窟外的大自然美丽而鲜亮，与湿冷阴暗的洞窟仿佛是两个世界。布鲁斯眯起眼睛朝着光明奔跑而去，阳光快要照到他的脚背，只需要一步，还有一步……  
一个熟悉的高大身影出现在出口，挡住温暖的亮光。  
他在阴影的黑暗中睁大了眼睛。  
“布鲁斯？你要去哪里？”那个身影低声问他，眼中亮起危险的猩红，超自然的热视线在光滑的岩石上映照出诡异的血色。  
布鲁斯不禁向后退一步，冷汗沿着额头滑落，后背因灼烧产生的疤痕正隐隐作痛。  
下一秒，头皮处传来钻心的痛，突如其来的疼痛侵袭着他，他怒吼着用力抠挠那只钢铁般坚硬的手，指甲泛白甚至浮出一抹脱力的鲜红色，但依旧不可遏制地被扯着头发向山洞中拖拽而去。  
“不！放开我！放……”声音喑哑轻不可闻，他眼睁睁望着那片光明离自己越来越远，挣扎的双腿拖过地面留下两条暗红色的污渍。他听着救援队的呼喊声渐渐远去，洞窟外只剩下风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声。  
布鲁斯近乎绝望地怒吼着，克拉克将他扔回岩洞深处。坚硬的岩石磕到皮开肉绽的背部，布鲁斯咬着牙发出一声疼哼。  
“你又想逃跑，是不是？”  
布鲁斯抬起头，克拉克的脸陷在阴影中看不清表情，但他能清楚地看到克拉克紧握的双拳。  
他移开目光，就像对待一头支配欲较强的狼那样，表示服从试图避免冲突。  
但这显然不可行。  
“回答我！布鲁斯！”  
“这是不对的……”布鲁斯张开嘴，竭力从喉咙里挤出破碎的声音，“克拉克，伴侣之间不应该……限制自由。”  
“你说谎！你一定又在说谎！”克拉克推倒他，将他按在石头上朝他怒吼，“那些动物，那些狼，那些鹿，他们在一起直到死亡！你为什么要离开我！布鲁斯！你为什么要离开？！”  
布鲁斯疲累地对上那双充满愤怒的眼睛，皮肤上蔓延的青紫交错的指痕正弹跳似地疼痛，“你不懂，克拉克……”他的声音渐渐低下去，“动物在一起是为了繁殖，人类是不一样的……”  
“人类当然不一样。”那双蔚蓝色的眼睛盯着他，“人类会说谎，会欺骗，会离开。”宽大的手掌抚上布鲁斯伤痕累累的脸，“为什么要骗我，布鲁斯？你明明说我的眼睛很漂亮，我以为你再也不会离开我。”  
克拉克的手指按压过那些细密的伤口，布鲁斯皱起眉，全身的骨头都在叫嚣着疼痛。  
“当你第一次去爸的木屋的时候。”克拉克端详着他的脸，“你要去找飞机的残骸，我当时说要跟着你去，是因为我想知道你会不会抛下我一个人。”  
“你……从那时候……”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，因疼痛抽着气。  
“我不会再让你离开了，布鲁斯。”克拉克攥住他的脚踝，将自己挤入布鲁斯的双腿中。“我们会一直在一起，就像森林里的那些动物一样，我们还会有好多孩子……”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，再一次因为疼痛和疲累昏死过去。

二十六  
他几乎是被那种灼热湿腻的感觉惊醒的。  
腥膻的味道直冲鼻腔，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，克拉克的正扶住性器跪在他面前，沉重的肉棒在他脸上不断摩擦，甚至带来一点红痕。  
滚开。  
他试图抬起手，却无力地搭在克拉克的大腿上。下半身传来的钝痛让他无所适从，他的腿已经失去知觉了，阴茎软软地垂在小腹上，腿间布满指痕和牙印，令人羞耻的性爱的痕迹。  
这是第几天？第几次？  
克拉克低低地喘息着，挺硬炽热的阴茎顶着布鲁斯的脸颊，又像是不满于快感不够强烈，他站起身再次向后方走去。  
不……  
布鲁斯张开嘴却发不出一点声音，阴茎流出一串透明的液体，酸软无力的下体因为惊慌而失禁。  
壮硕的身躯再次压上来，布鲁斯抽动手指无力地推拒着克拉克，那根硕大的肉楔又一次撞入他的身体，毫无阻碍地整根没入。先前被撕裂的穴口酸胀而刺痛，肿胀的肠道却绞紧了插入体内的异物。  
克拉克抓起一把樱桃，红色的果实在有力的指间被缓缓揉碎。他捏住布鲁斯的下巴，按住他的脸颊强迫他将嘴张开，细碎的樱桃肉和汁液从指缝间落下。  
布鲁斯迷茫地望着克拉克的手，汗湿的额发贴在皮肤上，睫毛微微颤抖着，在半睡半醒之中贪婪地吞咽着樱桃的汁水和果肉碎块，许久未进食的胃似乎不再火烧火燎地难受了。甜腻的樱桃汁混合着唾液从嘴角滑落，滴淌满半边面颊。  
强制敞开的双腿呈现出屈辱的姿势，两腿间白浊的液体顺着股缝淌下，沾满身下的树叶。性器粗暴地搅动肠肉发出响亮的水声，饱胀的顶端一次次地顶撞着前列腺。  
布鲁斯在强制的快感和痛苦中发出嘶哑的呻吟，克拉克将他彻底撑开了，粗硬的性器出入无阻，一次次将他带入高潮。

二十七  
布鲁斯扶住岩壁慢慢地挪到洞口，明媚的阳光让他眯起眼睛，一些黑脉金斑蝶流连于树丛和花草之间，如果不是腿间令人羞耻的不适感，他会很乐意欣赏眼前的景色。  
他知道克拉克正盯着他，他走不了多远。  
他疲惫地靠在不远处一棵枝繁叶茂的橡树旁。克拉克告诉他，救援队已经离开岛屿，他可以在山洞旁走动一会儿，只有一会儿。  
这是他几天来没有反抗而得来的奖励。  
但他并非不反抗，而是克拉克没有给他任何机会。他在无止境的性爱和睡眠中昏昏沉沉，连走路都变得艰难。  
一只小鹿在远处的树间徘徊，远离人类的生灵并不对人类感到害怕，它好奇地靠近布鲁斯，眼神清澈而天真。  
他抬手折下一根树枝，上面的嫩芽颜色鲜绿而充满诱惑，那只鹿试探性地伸长脖子啃食枝叶，但它似乎对布鲁斯更感兴趣，顺着枝条转而舔舐布鲁斯的手指。  
布鲁斯朝这天真的生灵笑了笑，伸出手去抚摸它颈间的绒毛。  
突然，小鹿发出尖利的叫声，温热黏腻的腥臭液体溅上他的脸，布鲁斯在震惊中胡乱用手抹去，发现手掌一片血红。  
鹿倒在草丛间抽搐两下，黑色的眼睛失去了光泽。它的身体被烧出一个巨大的窟窿，皮肉烧焦的臭味直冲鼻腔。布鲁斯转过头，克拉克正站在洞口，眼睛里还聚集着警告似的红色热视线。  
“为什么？”他本能地后退一步，身体微微颤抖。  
他曾化身恐惧，他本身就是恐惧。  
但在面对克拉克时，他无法不颤抖。  
“它只是食物。”克拉克瞥了他一眼，弯腰抓起鹿脚将尸体拖入洞窟中。  
布鲁斯一瘸一拐地回到阴暗的岩洞，脚底踩过地上黏腻的血迹。克拉克正在瀑布旁处理鹿的尸体，鲜血溅上那张英俊的脸，阳光在他黑色的卷发上洒下一层金色的光辉，健壮饱满的肌肉呈现出健康的小麦色，仿佛世间的温暖都凝聚在他身上。  
布鲁斯只觉得浑身冰冷。  
他小心翼翼地走到克拉克身边，缓缓坐下来。  
“它只是一头鹿。”布鲁斯轻声说，“它无法……成为人类的伴侣。”  
克拉克停下了，鹿血从刀子割开的伤口中汩汩流出，瀑布席卷血污消失在山谷。  
布鲁斯握紧了拳头。  
克拉克前倾身体，伸出那只能轻易撕碎岩石的手，蔚蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着布鲁斯，目光充满贪婪与渴望。  
“你的眼睛。”沾满鲜血的手掌轻轻抚摸布鲁斯的脸颊，“只能看着我，布鲁斯。”  
他的手在下一秒被拍开，伴随而来的是布鲁斯愤怒的低吼：“我不是你的所有物！”  
并没有预料之中的暴怒，或者殴打。  
克拉克收回手，“我只是想和你在一起，布鲁斯。”他平静地说，或许是因为知道布鲁斯无路可逃，又或许是看到了他伤痕累累的身体。“我不想和你分开，这是一种感情吗？”他像是在问自己那样轻声问道，“为什么你不愿意留下来陪着我？”  
“然后呢？”布鲁斯的目光对上克拉克的，试图平息心头的怒火，“你有没有想过，我不喜欢现在的生活？看看我身上的伤口，克拉克，也许某一天，我会和你父亲一起被放置在岩洞角落里，再也不能和你说话。”  
那双清澈的蔚蓝色眼睛望着他，受伤的、惊诧的眼神。克拉克看起来有些激动：“不不不，不要离开我，布鲁斯。”他再次伸出手去扶住布鲁斯的肩膀，布鲁斯晃了晃身体，却没有躲开那双微微颤抖的手。  
克拉克对他的依赖性，是他最好的筹码。  
“我并不是要……离开你。”他试图安慰克拉克，用一个小小的谎言。“你还记得曾经你父亲每隔一段时间就会离开岛屿吗？你知道为什么吗？”  
“他说要去见他的家人。”克拉克想了想，“他曾经还说要带我去见他们。”  
“我也是。”布鲁斯的喉结蠕动着，“我也会带你离开，你想和我在一起的，对吗？”  
“可是……”  
“你不能永远留在这座孤岛上，你并不是孤独的一个人。”布鲁斯歪过头，将脸贴在克拉克的手背上，“你的力量，你与别人不同的地方……你可以利用这些异于常人的能力帮助别人，你可以受到所有人的喜爱和敬仰。”  
克拉克迅速抽回手，就像摸到滚烫的烙铁那般，蔚蓝色的眼睛将信将疑地注视着布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯撇开目光，从岩洞阴暗的角落里拿起乔纳森的日记——数天前克拉克将它放在那儿，当布鲁斯陷入昏睡时，他会默默地将日记阅读一遍又一遍。  
“乔纳森应该也希望你能离开这里。”布鲁斯拿起放在岩石上的刀子，用锋利的刀尖划开日记牛皮封面的一角，从破损的封面中取出一张对折的纸条递给克拉克。“这大概是他留给你的最后的信息，我早就发现了这个，但它应该由你来读。”  
是被匆匆撕下的日记本纸张，克拉克将它展开，零散的血迹几乎沾满了整页纸：  
“克拉克，如果你看到这封信，你要明白，人类并非都是善良的，但也并非只有邪恶。人性是复杂的，你一定要离开这里，用你的力量帮助人们。山顶的实验室里有这座岛上唯一能发射信号的装置，是送你来这里的飞船，我到最近才知道……（血迹）……我知道你害怕去实验室，他们在岛上发现了那些让你不舒服的东西，那些元素似乎是跟随你来到这片岛屿的，它们会让你失去力量，但你可以……（血迹）……他们快追上来了，如果你能捡到这本日记，那就快逃吧，克拉克，还记得我们经常去的海港吗？我在树丛里藏了一艘船，你该长大了，我的小伙子……”  
与笔记上精心书写的花体字不同，纸条上的字迹潦草，剩下的部分被鲜血化开、掩盖。  
轻柔的纸张从克拉克指缝间滑落，布鲁斯将它捡起，匆匆扫了一眼。

二十八  
岛上最高的那座山因为山崩而被掩盖所有道路。嶙峋巨石堵在一条长满杂草的山路上，布鲁斯抬头，依稀能看到山顶一片葱郁的树木。手指紧紧地抓住树枝，陡峭的石壁根本无从落脚。  
没有钩爪，他无法爬上山。  
克拉克突然从身后揽住他的腰，横抱起他向山上跳去。布鲁斯本能地挣扎起来，但克拉克的手臂坚硬而不可挣脱。  
“别动，布鲁斯。不然我们没法去实验室。”克拉克告诫似地收紧了放在布鲁斯腰间的手。  
他的弹跳力惊人，但没法稳定地飞行，也许还需要训练。布鲁斯在心中想着，他不再挣扎了，眼前的景色飞速地向后退去，他们已经快要到山顶。  
山顶处巨大的岩石和藤蔓形成天然的伪装，遮盖着实验室的入口。布鲁斯小心地拨开那些带刺的藤蔓，实验室的木门腐朽而脆弱，轻轻一推就倒在尘土中。  
这里是临时搭建的实验室。布鲁斯捂住口鼻小心翼翼地进入房间，借着从实验室中央的玻璃屋顶洒下的阳光仔细地观察每一个角落。门口的发电机早已损坏生锈，整个实验室昏暗而静谧，操作设备被蒙上一层厚厚的灰尘，地上几乎铺满杂草。  
一张残缺发黄的字条被遗留在角落的桌面上，旁边是一个厚实坚固的盒子。  
“留言：这种石头是我今天在发现飞船的地点附近找到的，似乎是种未知元素，我们得把它运回大都会。我认为所有团队成员都不能告诉卢瑟这件事，这不在他付薪水的范畴内，我们可以利用这种元素功成名就。”  
下面是潦草的签名。布鲁斯打开一旁的盒子，厚厚的灰尘从盒顶簌簌下落，绿色的石块在黑暗中发出幽幽的光。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克的声音从身后传来。  
布鲁斯将盒子合上，克拉克后退两步抵着设备的一角，健壮的身躯慢慢地弯下来。  
他看起来很痛苦。“你怎么了？”布鲁斯走近他，手指在即将触碰到克拉克的瞬间停滞住，又轻轻地搭在一旁的操作台上。  
“刚才……刚才有些不舒服。”克拉克喘息着直起身体，“现在好多了。”  
布鲁斯若有所思地望向那个盒子。是这种元素吗？让克拉克感到虚弱、痛苦？字条上的“飞船”又是什么？  
他注意到实验室中央陈放的物品，灰黑色的厚重油布遮盖住，布鲁斯小心地抽去满是灰尘的油布，下面是一架蛋形飞行器。布鲁斯仔细观察它，他从未见过这样的飞行器，按现在的科学水平不可能制造出这样的制式。  
手指轻轻碰上冰凉的金属外壳，飞行器突然亮起灯光，未知的文字如同光幕般出现在眼前，布鲁斯睁大了眼睛，飞船似乎在对他进行扫描，两秒钟后又像是显示认证失败那样，那些投影光幕闪烁起红色的光，飞船发出嘈杂的未知警告语音。  
“这是……爸提到的飞船吗，布鲁斯？”克拉克问。  
布鲁斯转身盯着他，“把手放上去，克拉克。”他说，“也许它能告诉你，你到底是谁。”  
“我……”克拉克不知所措地后退一步，那双如天空般纯净的蓝眼睛盯着布鲁斯，“无论真相是什么，你都不会离开我吗？”  
“克拉克，我们一起面对这个。”布鲁斯向他伸出手，“我会带你离开，你不会再孤独了。”  
他看到克拉克露出阳光般温暖的微笑，照亮这座孤岛上所有的黑暗与阴霾。

END  
以上为HE版END，但我作为写刀产惊悚小能手，怎么能少了另一个版本呢？

后续：  
布鲁斯将西装外套褪去，昨晚蝙蝠侠平息了阿卡姆疯人院的暴乱，几天内哥谭市的夜晚会暂时回归平静。  
“布鲁斯少爷，肯特先生在蝙蝠洞等您。”忠实的老管家接过他的外套。  
“你有告诉他今晚我很忙？”布鲁斯的脚步停在落地钟前， “不，他是阻止不了的。”他又自言自语道。  
“显然我们有一位无法拒绝的客人。”阿尔弗雷德挑起眉，“不过幸好蝙蝠洞嵌有铅层，肯特先生的超级听力应该不会听到您对他的不欢迎。”  
“我还需要研究他的能力。”布鲁斯拨动时针准备启动机关，“从岛上带回来的东西严格保密了吗？”  
“卢修斯早就处理好了，运输部门向来口风紧。不过……布鲁斯少爷，您今晚九点和市长千金有约。”  
“告诉她我有事，不能赴约。”落地钟自动移到一边，露出蝙蝠洞漆黑的入口。  
该死的，为什么克拉克突然来了？  
他在电梯里烦躁地扯掉袖扣，将那两颗名贵的祖母绿随意塞入口袋里。  
三个月前他将克拉克带回哥谭，联系乔纳森·肯特的妻子，为克拉克编造一个合理的肯特家独子的身份，这对韦恩来说不是难题。克拉克接受新事物的能力超乎想象，他很快就在大都会找到一份记者工作。  
电梯停住了，布鲁斯看到克拉克正站在他的蝙蝠装陈列柜前愣神。  
三个月以来，克拉克几乎每晚都要来这里，他知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份，同样克拉克现在也有自己的秘密身份，大都会上空出现了一个惩恶扬善的超能力者。  
布鲁斯踏出电梯，克拉克转身笑着向他走来。  
大都会的居民都称他为超人。  
“布鲁斯？”作为伪装的黑框眼镜架在克拉克的鼻梁上，他穿着贴身的格子衬衫，看起来像个堪萨斯小镇来的大男孩。  
他给布鲁斯一个大大的拥抱。  
布鲁斯皱起眉，双手垂在腿边。他无法回应克拉克的热情，背后的烙印早已结疤，却又一次令他不适。克拉克用热视线在后背上烙下自己的名字，宣誓对他的所有权。  
“你怎么来了？”他从克拉克的手臂中挣脱开，兀自向蝙蝠洞一旁的飞船走去——他将它从岛上运回，试图破解它的系统权限。  
“布鲁斯，你身上又有陌生的味道。”克拉克并没有理会他的问题，“你去哪儿了？”  
“一个晚会。”布鲁斯淡淡地回答。  
“我不喜欢。”克拉克皱起眉，挡在他和飞船中间，“我不喜欢你身上沾着别人的味道。”  
他的味觉很灵敏，就像狼一样，他也很在意这个。布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，绕过他走向一旁的电脑：“作为布鲁斯·韦恩身份必须采取的交际行为。克拉克，我说过人类伴侣各自有事业。”  
“三个月来你总这么回答。”克拉克有些恼怒地在他身后低吼，“最近你为什么总说在忙？”  
“我确实在忙。”布鲁斯的手指灵活地在操作台上跳动。  
“我可以帮你！”  
“我不需要。”  
这些天来他们会一起训练，一起谈论，甚至是做爱。  
布鲁斯敲下按键的力道逐渐加重，他无法拒绝这个，他必须维系和克拉克的关系。飞船上留下的信息证明克拉克确实为天外来客，拥有未知的危险的能力。他必须控制他，不能让他失控。  
克拉克还站在身后，布鲁斯能感受到如火般的视线。  
还有另一个他不想承认的原因，他对克拉克产生了生理上的依赖。  
“布鲁斯。”他似乎听到克拉克发出一声轻叹，“我们谈谈吧。”  
港口的监控显示法尔科尼家族在码头又有了新动作。布鲁斯握紧拳头，“我今天很忙，克拉克，我们改天再谈。” 他必须立即换上蝙蝠装。  
突如其来的冲力将他压在操作台上，布鲁斯发出一声短促的疼哼。  
“你为什么总是这样？！”他听到克拉克在耳边怒吼，“你为什么不愿意和我说？我们难道不是伴侣吗？！”  
没有回答。  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，他看不到克拉克在身后的动作，衬衫被揉起皱，他的脸被按在操作台上无法动弹。“放开我，克拉克。”  
氪石近在咫尺，他从岛上带回的元素，唯一可以对抗克拉克的东西，厚重的铅盒就在操作台的另一头。  
手机铃声突然响起了。  
漫长而单调的铃声从布鲁斯口袋中传来，划破诡异而暧昧的气氛。克拉克一手压住布鲁斯，一手拽出手机按下通话键。  
“布鲁西！我等了你那么久！你说我们要一起度过今晚！”  
布鲁斯愤怒地试图挣开克拉克的束缚，迅速朝铅盒扑去，然而克拉克再一次将他按住。  
“布鲁西？你怎么不……”手机在克拉克手中化为齑粉，话筒传出的女声戛然而止。  
最近一起案件和市长千金有关，他必须用布鲁斯·韦恩这个身份调查。  
“这就是你说的很忙？布鲁斯？”身后的声音逐渐低沉，布鲁斯只听到自己飞快的心跳声。  
“克拉克，你听我说……”他的头发被猛然扯起，伴随一阵尖利的疼痛，他被扔在冰冷的地面上。  
“背叛，欺骗……”克拉克扯去他的衬衫，手指重重地按压他的皮肤，在那些伤疤之间留下青紫的指印，一路向上扼住他的脖颈，“你为什么要这么做？！”  
“我没有……背叛……”布鲁斯从窒息中挤出破碎的话语。  
他感到脸上有温热的液体流过，克拉克的蓝眼睛里满是泪水。  
他在哭？  
“我不会再让你伤害我了……”陷入黑暗前，耳边传来克拉克的低吼。  
……  
有轰鸣声由远及近传来，伴随包裹周身的冷意让他的躯体逐渐清醒。  
布鲁斯睁开眼睛，视野中漆黑一片。  
克拉克？  
昏沉的头脑无法分辨恼人的轰鸣声，他艰难地撑起身体，全身的骨头却像是散架般疼痛，让他再次倒回冰冷的地面，凹凸不平的岩石和泥沙让手掌磨破流血。  
蝙蝠洞？  
“哗啦——”清脆的金属碰撞的声音伴随他的动作从脚边传来，昏沉的头脑突然清醒。脚踝处坚硬的金属镣铐在月光中闪着微光，镣铐的锁链被钉在一旁的石壁上，铁楔深入石头深处。  
布鲁斯在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，他试图站起身，但他的双腿如同失去知觉般软绵无力，有液体顺着腿慢慢滑落，他无法安置这种陌生的熟悉感，远处是一块熟悉的圆形出口，月光从中挤进来，照耀在岩壁的一角。  
他终于听清楚了，那是瀑布发出的轰鸣声。

END

因为近期的变故，以后包括未更新的文也会尽快完结。感谢各位支持！  
弃坑是不可能的，就是更新慢点而已。  
以后文可能会在LOFTER和随缘居上更，但如果有机会的话，AO3也会完善。  
各位的评论都有看过，因为现在中国无法登陆AO3，就委托朋友代发，所以评论就不一一回复了，如果有想要交流的情节，可以给我写信。我的邮箱是：595691802@qq.com  
再次感谢您的支持！


End file.
